Lasting Romance
by BriarRosebush
Summary: Eddward had moved to New York for five years. By chance, he spent a romantic experience at the beach with Kevin. When he moves back to Peach Creek senior year, can their love survive? Kevin x Edd, Nat x Rave, other ships later. Rated M for language, adult themes, MPREG. Based loosely off of the plotline of Grease. Songs included. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

_A.N. - Hello everyone! This is DoubletheTrouble22, also known as Double! This is the FINAL edited and revised version of Lasting Romance. Lots of changes have been made, but these changes helped to propel the storyline forward, and follow the Grease storyline better. Not to mention, I like the characterization more now, and it makes more sense. I have made grammatical changes now, and I'm done actually editing the story. Thank you all for hanging in there through this difficult process of revising and editing. I would also like to thank my editor (who is a friend of mine) for helping me edit this with her own busy schedule. Please enjoy and leave me reviews about this new storyline._

 _Of course, I do NOT own any of the characters from Ed, Edd n' Eddy (as amazing as that would be) or Grease. This is simply meant to loosely follow the storyline of Grease, not be a direct take of it._

 _Enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Prologue- Five years earlier

He watched as his life was packed up before his very eyes. All of his fond childhood memories of the small cul-de-sac being packed away in boxes. His parents had been transferred to a large hospital in New York City. They couldn't pass up a fine offer like that. He wrapped his cactus in a towel and newspaper, and packed it in a box, hoping that it would protect his beloved Cactus Jim. He sealed his cactus in the box. His best friends, Ed and Eddy had asked if he needed help moving. He declined their offer since he was particular on how he wanted his things packed. He was supposed to leave in a mere two days, and so many goodbyes were still in order for all of the children he had grown up with.

It was his final day in his little childhood town of Peach Creek. He had walked to many of the children's houses and had said his final goodbyes to them. The only ones he hadn't spoken to were Ed, Eddy and his bully, Kevin. He walked to Ed's house, just to find them both sitting in the front yard with sad looks on their faces. They both stood and walked over to him. The taller of the two hugged the smaller, beanie wearing boy tightly. He cried into his shoulder.

"Please don't move, Double D," he sobbed into the other's shoulder. "What will we do without you?"

The raven haired boy hugged his tall friend back tightly. "I wish I didn't have to move, Ed. I don't know what I'll do without either of you by my side."

They separated from their hug reluctantly, and looked at their shorter friend, who was trying to hold back tears. He cleared his throat as he approached Eddward.

"It's been amazing being friends with you, Sockhead," he said, trying not to cry. "It's been a damn good ten years." A tear falls down his cheek. "I'm really gonna miss ya."

The raven haired boy hugged his shorter friend tightly, the tears finally spilling from his eyes. "I'm going to miss you too, Eddy. I'm going to miss everyone here."

"Everyone's gonna miss you too," Eddy replied, silently letting the tears slide down his cheeks. "Don't you have too much fun without us, okay?"

Eddward giggled quietly through the tears. "I'll try not to."

They released from their long hug, just to be pulled back into a group hug by Ed. All three boys cried together for a while until Eddward pulled away.

"Where're you going, Sockhead?" Eddy asked, wiping his own tears away.

"I still need to say goodbye to Kevin," Eddward replied, waving to them and walking away to Kevin's home.

He approached the redhead's door and knocked, receiving no answer.

' _Perhaps he isn't home,'_ he thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Double Dork."

Eddward jumped and turned around, facing the redheaded boy. He appeared to be holding something behind his back.

"Greetings, Kevin," Eddward said to Kevin as he approached him. "I had just come to say goodbye to you before I move."

"Yeah, I figured," Kevin replied. He stared at his feet awkwardly as he shifted them on the ground. Suddenly he held out a round object to the other, a jawbreaker. "I want you to have this as your….going away present." He avoided eye contact with the other boy.

Eddward smiled at him as he accepted the candy. "Thank you, Kevin. That's very kind of you."

"Yeah, whatever," Kevin mumbled.

"I'm going to miss you, Kevin."

The redhead looked up at the other boy. He hesitated before saying, "I'll miss you too, Dork."

Eddward smiled a little bigger at his nickname, showing the gap in his teeth. Kevin blushed a little. ' _He's so damn cute.'_ Eddward approached Kevin and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for the jawbreaker," he said to the redhead. Kevin blushed bright red at the sudden, warm contact between them. He hesitated before hugging back. He finally replied with a, "Don't mention it."

They separated from their hug, and went their separate ways. Eventually, all the children gathered to watch Eddward leave in his car with his parents. He waved goodbye to everyone with tears in his eyes. Everyone waved back, equally as emotional. All except one red haired boy, who was standing away from the crowd. He didn't shed a tear for his own heart had been shattered past the point of emotion being an option. He watched the boy's car disappear out of sight before he muttered out loud.

"I love you Double D."

…...Five Years later- Present day…..

The sun is setting on yet another perfect day at the beach. Eddward is resting his head on a certain redhead's shoulder as they watch the sun set. He looks up at his companion's face, glowing with the colors of the setting sun.

"Isn't the sunset wonderful, Kevin?" he asks him. The redhead looks at him and smiles.

"Not as wonderful as you." Eddward blushes slightly at the comment.

"It's a shame that this is going to be the last sunset we share together," Eddward says, his smile dropping a little.

"Yeah," Kevin replies, putting his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "I'm really gonna miss ya."

"We may never see each other again," Eddward replies, cuddling into Kevin.

"I wish we could just stay here forever," Kevin says, his arm drifting down to Eddward's waist. Double D nods his head in agreement. Kevin looks over at Eddward, who's quite focused on the setting sun. ' _This is my chance.'_ He captures the other boy's lips in a passionate kiss. The raven haired boy's eyes widen at the action. Kevin lightly pushes him into the sand as he straddles him, not once breaking the kiss. As soon as Eddward realizes what Kevin's intentions are, he tries to push the other away. Eddward breaks the kiss. Kevin kisses his neck in a lustful way.

"K-Kevin," Eddward manages to get out. "P-Please stop."

Kevin pauses his actions. "I know you want this." He goes back to kissing his lover's neck.

"A-Actually I don't," Eddward replies, trying to push the larger, stronger boy off of him. "I-I'm not ready for this yet, Kevin."

The redhead ceases his actions and sits back on his heels. "Fine, I understand." Eddward looks over Kevin's body while he tries to regain his breath. His eyes wander to a certain awkward bulge in the crotch of Kevin's cargo shorts. He blushes bright red at the sight.

"My apologies for….um…...arousing you, Kevin," he says, sitting up.

Kevin looks into his eyes. "It's cool, I get it." He removes himself from Eddward, and stands up slowly. He holds his hand out to Eddward, who accepts it. They stand there holding hands for a moment, until a woman's voice is heard in the distance.

"Eddward, come pack your things! We need to leave soon!"

"I'm coming, mother!" He yells in return. He looks at Kevin, who seems upset about his partner's departure.

"Thank you for the lovely time at the beach, Kevin. I really enjoyed it." He slowly kisses his partner on the lips softly and longingly. Kevin kisses in return, this time deciding not to push his luck since he'd been denied earlier. They kiss for what feels like forever, but part in what feels like seconds. They look into each other's eyes, both not wanting to say goodbye. Eddward squeezes Kevin's hand slightly.

"Goodbye, Kevin," he says, letting go of Kevin's hand and walking in the direction his mother had called from. Kevin stands there in silence, watching the love of his life walk away.

"Damn," he says to himself. "I'm sure gonna miss that dork."


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected News

_A.N.- Hello everyone, Double here! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. As always…_

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OC Nathan Goldberg. He's owned by c2ndy2c1d. I do not own Grease either, this is just loosely based off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave me reviews to tell me how I'm doing. Enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 1- One week later

"Wait, say that again?"

Eddward is looking into the eyes of his parents, who are sitting across for him on the couch. His mother takes one of his hands in both of hers.

"Eddward honey, we've been transferred back to the hospital in Boston, which means…" She glances over to her husband.

"Which means we're moving back to Peach Creek," his father finishes.

He looks at them in surprise. "Really?" They both nod happily.

"We're moving into the old house we used to live in there," his mother continues.

A smile starts to grow on Eddward's face. "We're moving back to the cul-de-sac?"

They both nod at him. He grins widely and embraces both of them tightly. "Thank you so much!"

They both hug him back. "You're welcome," they both say in unison.

"You'd better start packing," his mother says. "We're leaving in a week."

"Ok!" He replies happily as he runs up to his room to start packing.

A million thoughts rush through his head.

' _I'm moving back to Peach Creek! I get to see all of my old friends again, and I get to see...Kevin.'_ His heart skips a beat at the thought of Kevin. ' _We had spent a romantic three weeks together at the beach. He had told me his true feelings for me, that's he's loved me for a long time, but would never tell anyone else. When I asked about our friends though, he wouldn't tell me a thing. It's like he didn't want me to know about them. Oh well, I guess I'll see them soon enough.'_

…...….A week later…

"Hey, who's moving in?"

Kevin looks up from his phone at his best friend, Nathan Goldberg. They are sitting on Kevin's couch just relaxing. Kevin looks out his living room window.

"Someone's moving into Double D's old house?" he inquired, watching the truck.

"Guess so," Nat replies absent-mindly, not really caring who it is as he admires himself in his phone. "Maybe they're really hot."

Kevin smiles and laughs. "Yeah, maybe."

"There's nobody around here who's as hot as I am though. Right, Kev?"

Kevin nods his head absentmindedly, not thinking of who the new possible tenants could be of the home, but of its old tenants. Double D's move had been painful for all the cul-de-sac children, who only had each other to learn on. After he had left, old rivalries were forgotten and new friendships were made. The remaining Eds had befriended Kevin, and all were on the football team together. Though the Eds both admitted that Kevin wasn't nearly the same as Double D, they still found a friendship from him. Kevin continues to watch across the street to try and catch a glimpse of the family. A black beanie hat comes into view. Kevin blinks in disbelief, and as soon as he looks again, the hat is gone.

"Woah," he says.

"What?" Nat says, finally looking up from his phone.

"I could have just sworn that I saw Double D's hat." Nat looks at him, confused.

Kevin sighs. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"Are they hot?" Nat asks, finally interested.

Kevin blushes a little. "Maybe."

Suddenly, the whole summer's events unfold once again in Kevin's mind. ' _Double D's pale skin glowing in the sunlight, the drops of ocean water in his hair, his sky blue eyes, the cute gap in his teeth, his soft lips…..that I could kiss for hours…...'_ Kevin falls into a trance, thinking of Double D. He hears Double D call his name in his still quite high pitched, feminine voice. "Double D…"

"Kevin!" Nat shakes his friend vigorously. Kevin is shaken from his trance, and looks at a confused Nat.

"Bro, are you ok? You zoned out for a while there." He looks down and starts laughing. "Ok, what were you thinking about?" He points to his friend's crotch.

Kevin looks down, seeing his large hard-on. He looks back up at Nat, who's trying not to die laughing. He quickly gets off the couch.

"I'll be right back!" he runs upstairs into the bathroom, and locks the door. He slides his back down the door.

"Damn," he says to himself. "That was close. Gotta stop thinking about Double D. Think about Nazz, Kevin. Think about her boobs." But to no avail, his strategy failed him. The raven haired boy stayed on his mind for hours after his first thoughts of him. He was addicted to him, and he wanted more of him... so much more.


	3. Chapter 2: First Day Antics

_A.N.- Hello everyone, Double here! I must make these small disclaimers every chapter._

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters._

 _Also, the character descriptions may not be exactly how they were created, they are simply my own interpretations of them for this story._

 _For those who were reading before, tell me what you think of the changes. You'll see this chapter what has changed from the original idea._

 _Leave a review, so I know how I'm doing. Enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 2- A few days later

Eddward is getting ready for school the morning of his senior year at Peach Creek High. As he goes through his morning routine, he keeps thinking about all of his fears.

' _I used to go to this school district, why am I so nervous? Well, first off, who's going to remember me? I've been gone for five years, and I look different. Two, what about Kevin? We weren't exactly...dating, were we? I bet he's dating someone, and that I was just something to tide him over.'_ His heart beats uncomfortably at that thought. ' _Would he do something like that to me?'_

He finishes getting ready for school. He secures his famous black beanie on his head, and walks downstairs.

"Want a ride, sweetie?" He looks at his mother, and nods his head. She hands him a piece of toast, and they walk to the car. She drives him to school as he eats his toast.

"Have a good day, sweetie," she says as Eddward gets out.

"Thanks, Mom." He gets out of the car and walks into school unnoticed by everyone around him. He steps into the school. ' _Now, where's the office at?'_ He looks around for the office. He walks around aimlessly before accidently running into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he says, embarrassed. He looks up and sees a girl with short blonde hair smiling at him.

"It's ok," she says to him. "You look lost."

"Actually, I am. I'm looking for the office."

She smiles at him. "I can take you there."

He smiles. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Follow me." He follows her. "My name's Nazz by the way."

"I'm Eddward," He says without paying attention. ' _Wait, Nazz?'_

"We're here," she says, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You weren't too far away from it."

"Thank you again," he says. He then goes to ask her of her last name, but she quickly walks away. He sighs and walks into the office.

…...

Eddy, Ed and Rolf stand in the parking lot, catching up on summer antics. Eddy catches sight of an old car driving up.

"Look who's here," he says. The rest look over at the car. The car parks and a teal-haired teen gets out of the car.

"Hey guys," the teen says. His friends reply with greetings.

"How was Rio?" Eddy asks Nat. "You seemed like you had fun in your pictures."

"Oh yeah," Nat says, using his signature smirk. "It was great." He pauses. "What did you guys do this summer?"

"Work," Eddy says. Ed nods his head.

"Lots of work on the farm," Rolf replies. "The son of a shepard never rests."

"I bet," Nat replies. Suddenly, the roar of a motorcycle nears them. They all look back.

"Hey, it's Kevin!" Nat yells over the motorcycle. Kevin pulls up in a spot near them and parks his motorcycle.

"Sup bro," Nat says. Kevin walks up to him, and they do their special handshake. They all start to walk to the building together, catching up as they go.

…

On the other side of the parking lot, a red car drives up and parks. Three friends get out of the car. One is a tall, feminine looking figure with long maroon hair, dressed in a leather jacket that stops at the waist and a red v-neck shirt, along with dark skinny jeans and combat boots. Another is a tall male with nicely styled platinum blond hair, and dressed in a preppy way, with a light jacket tied at his neck. The other is a short red-headed girl, dressed in a slightly tomboyish way, and dark colors. They get their stuff out of the car and start walking to the school.

The maroon haired one sighs. "Well, here we are again."

"This is your last year though, Rave," The tall boy replies. "You and Nazz'll be outta here at the end of the year."

"Yeah, Jimmy and I have one more year here," the red headed girl says.

"I know Sarah, I know," Rave replies in his Southern accent. "I just wish it was over."

"Honey, it will be before you know it," Jimmy says. "So make the most of it." They walk into the building.

"Hey," Rave says. "Speaking of Nazz, where is she?"

"Guys, wait up!" The group looks behind them at the busty, short haired blonde running up to them.

"There she is!" Sarah says. Nazz runs up to them.

"Where were you?" Rave asks as he saunters down the hall, occasionally flashing flirtatious looks at guys passing by.

"I was helping a new student find the office," she replies, walking next to Rave.

"Always the good samaritan," Rave says, then laughs a little. "Wouldn't catch me doing that." The warning bell for homeroom rings.

"We better get going," Jimmy says. "We got farther to go. See you two at lunch!" He and Sarah wave before quickly walking away. Rave and Nazz walk into their homerooms and take a seat near each other. They start talking about their summer. The second bell rings just as Kevin and his friends walk into the same homeroom.

"Don't worry," Nat says with a cocky tone. "Your lives can go on now because I'm here." He walks by the desk Rave is sitting at and leans on it for a moment, speaking in a sensual whisper. "Especially yours." He winks and flashes his signature smirk before walking by and taking a seat.

The announcements come on and a loud, high pitched, peppy voice comes on over the intercom.

"Good morning Peach Creek student body to the first day of school! Let's make this school year the best it can be!"

"Ugh," Rave groans. "It's too early to hear Rebecca Bickleman's stupid voice."

Nat fake coughs and says, "Everyone only likes her for her tits," and coughs again. A bunch of guys laugh at the joke. The announcements keep going for a few minutes and everyone talks right through them.

…Meanwhile…

Right in the middle of the announcements, Eddward makes it to his homeroom, and enters quickly, closing the door behind him. Everyone looks at him for a moment, then turns to each other and begins talking. He sits in an empty seat as everyone talks about how familiar he looks. He doesn't say a word to any of them. Soon enough, the announcements end and the bell for first period rings, along with everyone going to their classes.


	4. Chapter 3: Summer Nights

_A.N.- Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Now, for the disclaimer._

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. I also do not own Summer Nights, as that is a part of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters._

 _Guys, I love reading detailed reviews. Tell me how you feel about things, I really want to know. It helps me along, and inspires me._

 _So, remember to review! Review, review, review! I hope you enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 3- At lunch

The only person from the cul-de-sac that he had seen all day was Nazz. He hadn't made any friends either, despite everyone talking about how he looked strangely familiar. Lunch quickly came along. He stands in line by himself when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and faces the blonde.

"Hey, wanna sit with me and my friends, Eddward?" she asks, smiling.

"Sure," he says. ' _At least I can meet some new people.'_ They head over to Nazz's table once they get their lunch.

"Guys, this is Eddward," Nazz says addressing the others. Everyone looks up from what they're doing and looks at them.

"I'm Sarah," the only girl at the table says, swallowing her food after she finishes.

"I'm Jimmy," the boy sitting next to her says, waving a little. Rave stares back at Eddward. Eddward cannot tell whether the figure is male or female.

"Just sit there," he says in a deeper sounding female voice. Slightly intimidated, Eddward sits down without hesitation. Rave leans his chin on his hand

"Hey," he says. Eddward looks up at the figure. "Name's James. Call me Rave though. Eddward, right?" Eddward nods his head. "Cool."

Nazz looks at Eddward. "You look familiar."

"I should hope I do," he says. "You grew up with me."

She stares at him confused. He watches her until she says, "Double D?" Sarah and Jimmy look at him with questioning faces as well. Eddward nods his head.

"Oh my god!" Nazz exclaims. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"I've been good," he replies. "And you?"

"I've been good too," she replies. "So, why did you come back?"

"My parents were transferred back to the hospital in Boston, so we moved back to Peach Creek. In fact, I live in the cul-de-sac."

"Shut up! You're the person that moved in to your old-and now new again-house?"

He nods his head.

"So, what did you do while you were in New York City?" she asks.

"You know, went to school, had a few friends, nothing real exciting really. Oh, saw some of the notable things to see."

"Did you date anyone?" she asks, leaning in closer, so she doesn't miss a single detail.

He shakes his head no.

She looks at him, surprised. "Nobody?!"

He shakes his head again.

"Hey sexy." Everyone looks at the direction of the voice. The owner smirks at Rave and winks before he walks over to his friends. Rave rolls his eyes.

"Who was that?" Eddwards asks.

"That was-" Nazz gets cut off.

"Nathan Goldberg," Rave finishes.

"Is he...your boyfriend?" Eddward asks, confused.

Rave breaks out laughing. "B-Boyfriend? Fuck no! I can't be tied down like that."

"Um…" Eddward just stares at Rave as he evaluates his morals. Across the cafeteria, Kevin and his friends all sit at a table eating.

"I am gonna tap him one day, and I guarantee that. Nobody can resist this sexy package known as Nathan Goldberg." He runs his fingers through his hair.

"Pfft, please," Eddy says. "I bet he's going to deny you for the rest of your life."

"Oh really?" Nat says. They start arguing about it. Rolf sighs and goes back to his lunch. Kevin eats silently. Ed looks at Kevin, concerned.

"What's wrong, Kevin?" he asks. "You look sad."

Eddy and Nat stop bickering and finally notice how quiet Kevin has been.

"What's got you down, bro?" Nat says, leaning back in his seat and paying attention to his friend.

"Yeah, what's got ya down, Shovelchin?" Eddy says, smirking at Kevin childishly.

Kevin laughs a little at the nickname. ' _Dammit, I miss the old days sometimes. All those memories of him, Ed, and...Double D. Damn, I really miss him. That's actually why I seem so depressed. I'm just so lonely without Double D. It's been three weeks since we "broke up." I don't even know if we were ever actually dating in the first place. Wait, I can't tell them about Double D. What would they think of me? Um... I gotta come up with something, and quick. Oh, I know!'_

"I just really miss this girl I met at the beach. She was amazing." ' _Nailed it.'_

"Ooo, Kevin met a girl," Nat says, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend. "What was she like? Was she hot?"

…

"What did you do this summer, Double D?" Nazz asks.

"I spent my summer at the beach," Eddward replies. "I found a boy there."

"I thought you said you didn't date anyone," Nazz says, interested.

"You asked if I dated anyone in New York," he replies.

"Was he romantic?" Sarah asks, getting involved in the conversation.

Eddward nods his head. "Very romantic."

…

"C'mon Kevin, what was that girl like?" Nat keeps pleading.

"You don't wanna hear all about that, do ya?" Kevin replies nonchalantly.

"Of course, we do!"All the boys chime in. Are you kidding?"

"Alright, alright! Cool it!" Music begins to play out of nowhere once Kevin starts to speak, turning the heads of many confused teenagers. The only ones in the whole cafeteria who didn't look at them strange was the other group across the cafeteria, made up of Eddward and his newfound friends. Kevin begins to sing.

 _(A.N.- Anything in italics and quotations is them singing. Some words had to be changed to fit their situation. Also, Eddward and Rave have more feminine singing voices for boys, so imagine the best you can.)_

" _Summer lovin' had me a blast."_ Kevin's friends lean in closer to hear.

Eddward begins to sing. " _Summer lovin' happened so fast."_ Eddward's friends lean in closer, interested.

Kevin starts to stand. " _I met a girl, crazy for me."_

" _Found a boy, cute as can be."_ Then they both sing together.

" _Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights."_

All of both Kevin's and Eddward's friends join in, singing to them. Kevin steps over their lunch trays and stands in the center of the table, casually moving his hips and shoulders to the beat.

" _Uh well-a well-a well-a huh!"_ Kevin's friends jump to their feet and look up at him, just them singing.

" _Tell me more, tell me more."_

Eddy points up at Kevin, singing, " _Did you get very far?"_

Eddward's friends are leaning in towards him at their table. " _Tell me more, tell me more."_

Sarah sings by herself, looking at Eddward with a questioning face. " _Like does he have a car?"_

Both friend groups serenade their current subjects, with Kevin's friends circling the table, stepping to the beat. " _Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh."_ They continue to sing underneath Kevin and Eddward.

Kevin lays one flat hand on his stomach. " _She swam by me, she got a cramp."_

Eddward smiles. " _He ran by me, got my suit damp."_

Kevin puts on a cocky, prideful smile. " _I saved her life, she nearly drowned."_

" _He showed off, splashing around."_ Eddward makes splashing motions with his hands.

They both sing in perfect harmony again. " _Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights."_

All their friends sing louder. " _Uh well-a well-a well-a huh!"_ Kevin's friends cut out, leaving Eddward's friends still singing.

" _Tell me more, tell me more."_

Nazz takes one of Eddward's hands in both of hers. " _Was it love at first sight?"_

Eddward's friends cut out, and Kevin's come back in, standing still and looking at Kevin, highly intrigued. " _Tell me more, tell me more."_

Nat sings solo, throwing a punch straight in front of him as he sings, " _Did she put up a fight?"_

Everyone comes back in and continues to accompany Kevin and Eddward. " _Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh huh."_

Kevin comes back in, the chorus's volume lowering. " _Took her bowling in the arcade."_

Eddward comes in, a reminiscing smile on his face. " _We went strolling, drank lemonade."_

Kevin puts a dirty smile and starts to smoothly pelvic thrust into the air. " _We made out under the dock."_

" _We stayed out 'til ten o'clock."_ Kevin and Eddward sing together.

 _Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights."_

Their friends turn up their volume to fill the gap. " _Uh well-a well-a well-a huh!"_

Eddward's friends cut out, and Kevin's keep singing. " _Tell me more, tell me more."_

Rolf looks up at Kevin and points his finger at him as he sings his small solo. " _But you don't gotta brag."_

Eddward's friends come in, and Rolf cuts out. " _Tell me more, tell me more."_

Rave looks at Eddward with a disinterested expression, as he has been the entire time. Everyone looks at him as he sings his solo in a feminine singing voice. " _Cause he sounds like a drag."_

Everyone except for Eddward, Kevin, and Rave jump up and start doing the Hand Jive. The chorus, minus Rave sings.

 _Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo bop-bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, yeah!"_

Eddward intertwines his fingers together, as he comes back in. " _He got friendly, holding my hand."_

Kevin points toward the ground while he smoothly pelvic thrusts again. _While she got friendly down in the sand."_

Eddward looks at all his friends. " _He was sweet, just turned eighteen."_

Kevin squats down on the table and looks between his friends. " _Yeah she was good, you know what I mean."_ Kevin's friends give him thumbs-ups.

Kevin and Eddward sing together. " _Summer heat, two people meet, but uh-oh those summer nights."_

The friends sing together as Eddward's friends sit back down. " _Woo, woo, woo!"_

Kevin's friends cut out, and Eddward's continue singing. " _Tell me more, tell me more."_

Jimmy raises an eyebrow at Eddward as he sings, " _How much dough did he spend?"_

Eddward's friends cut out, and Kevin's come in. " _Tell me more, tell me more."_

Ed looks at Kevin, smiling his big goofy grin as he sings his part. " _Could she get me a friend?"_ Everyone except Kevin glare at Ed. Eddy pulls Ed into his seat, and the rest sit down. "Stupid Lumpy."

Eddward stands up, walking towards the center of the cafeteria. His friends watch him as he joins in the final time. " _It turned colder- that's where it ends."_

Kevin steps down onto a chair, then to the floor, walking towards the center of the cafeteria. His friends watch him as well. _So I told her, we'd still be friends."_

" _Then we made our true love vow."_ Eddward rubs his upper arms with his hands.

Kevin gets lost in the moment, singing directly about Eddward, and not about the "girl." " _Wonder what he's doing now."_ Kevin's friends look at each other, confused.

Eddward and Kevin both sing together. " _Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut, oh, those su-ummer nights…"_

Their friends join in to sing under them during their final note. " _Tell me more, tell me more!"_ Kevin and Eddward walk back to their tables as if nothing happened. Everyone else in the room looks at each other strangely.

"Those damned drugs," the lunch proctor says. "They're turning this world into a musical."

Kevin sits back down and sighs. Nat looks at Kevin. "Where's she live?"

"New York City," Kevin responds. "And I didn't get her number."

"Dumbass," Eddy replies. "You always get their number."

"What happened to the smooth, ladies man Kev that I know?" Nat asks.

Kevin slumps over in his chair. "I don't know. I just really like this girl. She was perfect, and I really miss her." He mumbles under his breath. "I really miss Double D."

"What?" Eddy says. "Did you say Double D? Like, our Double D?"

"Nah man," Kevin responds. "She had the tits going on, you know?" ' _Potential crisis averted.'_

Nat laughs and throws an arm around Kevin's shoulders. "That's the Kevin I know."

…

Eddward sits back down at the table, in a lovestruck daze.

"So, what beach were you at, Double D?" Nazz asks.

"Virginia Beach," Eddward replies.

"What a coincidence! So was Kev! Did you two run into each other?"

He starts to blush. "Yes, actually, we did."

"Really? So awesome!" She stares at his face intently. "Why are you blushing?"

"W-Well, we...um...may have shared a r-relationship for three weeks." He stumbles through his words.

"What kind of relationship? Wait! Was Kevin the 'boy' you found?" she asks, leaning in closer. Everyone else at the table, even Rave, looks at him as well.

"Y-Yes. W-We dated for a few weeks. H-He insisted on it." Everyone stares at him in silence.

"Oh. My. God." He looks at Nazz. "I knew Kev was bi! I could just tell, I've caught him staring at Rave before."

Rave looks at her. "Yeah, but what boy doesn't stare at all this seducing sexiness?"

"You were dating Kevin?" Jimmy asks, fixing his jacket. Eddward nods.

"Wow, surprising," Sarah replies. Jimmy looks at her and nods.

"Kevin's actually a selfish douchebag," Rave says.

"What?" Eddward asks, looking at him.

"You heard me, he's a douchebag. Extremely sexy, but a douchebag."

"This coming from you," Nazz says to him. "You only dated him to have sex with him."

Rave shrugs his shoulders. "Eh, totally worth it."

"Wait, Nazz. If Kevin dated Rave, then how didn't you know he was bisexual?" Eddward asks.

"Because every male, gay or straight is sexually attracted to me. Having sex with me doesn't make you gay, it just makes you lucky."

Nazz looks at Eddward. "Don't listen to him. Kevin's pretty nice. Oh, and get this. Kevin and Eddy are best friends now."

He stares at her in disbelief. "You have to be kidding me."

She shakes her head no. "After you left, they were both wrecks, so they made peace and have been best friends ever since."

"Wow," he replies.

Nazz nods her head. "So, are you and Kev still together?"

"No," he replies. "We broke up because we thought that we wouldn't see each other again."

Nazz takes his hands. "This is fate, Double D. You two were meant to be together."

He awkwardly smiles out of fear.

"Nazz, relax," Rave says. "You're freaking him out."

She lets go of Eddward's hands. "Does he even know you're back?"

He shakes his head no.

"Wait until he finds out," Nazz says with a smile.

Eddward smiles back. None of their friends knew what crazy ride they were about to be forced onto because of this relationship.


	5. Chapter 4: The Reunion

_A.N.- Good day everyone! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Just let me make my disclaimers, and we'll be on our merry way._

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters._

 _Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing what you guys think. Enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 4- After lunch

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, and the students go off on their ways to their next classes of the day. Eddward stays with his new friends, and Kevin walks with his friends. Nazz keeps looking around the hall.

"Are you looking for someone, Nazz?" Eddward asks.

"I'm looking for Kev," she replies. "I want him to see that his boyfriend is back at Peach Creek."

He blushes a little. "Well, I wouldn't say that I'm Kevin's boyfriend."

"Of course you are. You have to be." She smiles widely, seeming to have caught sight of someone. "Kev!" She runs over to him.

He smiles at her. "Sup Nazz."

"Kevin, you'll never guess who's back."

He looks at her curiously. "Who?" She runs over to Eddward and talks to him.

"Damn," Eddy replies. "That girl looks so cute." Kevin looks at the "girl."

"Hell yeah she does," he replies, not even taking notice of the real person.

"I'd tap that," Nat says, winking over at their group, mainly at Rave, who rolls his eyes at the teal-haired boy.

The "girl" smiles a little at their exchange as Nazz pulls "her" over to Kevin.

"See who it is, Kevin?" Nazz says. Kevin's jaw drops and his eyes widen some.

"D-Double D?" he says.

"Double D?" Eddy and Ed say in unison.

"Smart Ed-boy?" Rolf says.

"Well damn, he's cute," Nat says as he winks at Eddward.

"That's right, Kev. Your boyfriend moved back from New York City, so now you two can be together."

All the boys in Kevin's group look at him. "Boyfriend?!" they say in unison. Kevin freezes.

"Is there something you're not telling us, bro?" Nat replies, glaring at his best friend, arms crossed over his chest.

Kevin discreetly clears his throat. "No, what are you talking about? Boyfriend? That's crazy, I mean I'm straight. Can't get any straighter than me."

Eddward's smile drops. "Oh, I see, so Rave was right about you. You are a real jerk."

Kevin looks at him.

"I guess those three weeks meant absolutely nothing to you. The dates, the kisses, the sweet moments were all just a lie." Eddward's eyes start to get glossy. "I thought that maybe you were different, Kevin Barr. I guess I assumed wrong."

Kevin stands there silently as he watches Eddward try to fight his tears.

"I'm going to class," Eddward says as he starts to walk away.

"Hey, Double D!" Eddy shouts to him. Eddward looks back. "What class do you have next?"

"English," Eddward replies.

"So do Ed and I," Eddy replies. "You have Mrs. Stanley?"

Eddward nods his head.

"Cool," Eddy says. "Let's walk together and catch up. It's been awhile." He puts an arm around Eddward's shoulders, exceeding his height by a couple inches. The three Eds walk to class together.

"I gotta get to class too," Kevin says as he quickly walks away in the opposite direction.

Rolf heads off in Kevin's direction. Jimmy and Sarah head to their class together, leaving Rave, Nazz and Nat in the hall together.

"What the hell just happened?" Nat asks.

"Kevin made a total bastard out of himself, as usual," Rave replies.

"So, were him and Double D dating or not?" Nat asks, concerned about his best friend.

Nazz nods her head. "We need to talk to them. I don't know what the hell Kev was doing."

"Neither do I," Nat replies. "I'll talk to Kevin and you and Rave talk to Double D."

"Ok," Nazz says.

"Woah, woah, woah," Rave says. 'Who said that I was gonna help?"

"I did," Nat says with a completely serious tone. "Now, please just help. This is important to both Kevin and Double D." He walks off to his class in silence. Rave looks at him, shocked before following. Nazz walks off to her class alone just as the bell for next period rings.


	6. Chapter 5: The Plan

_A.N.- Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying so far. Here's the usual disclaimer._

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters._

 _I look forward to your reviews! Enojy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 5

"So, you and Shovelchin were a thing?"

Eddward looks up from his paper at his now tall, muscular friend, Eddy. Puberty did him well, very well.

"Yes, we were, but if Kevin won't acknowledge that, I won't make him."

"That's such a dick move," Eddy replies, leaning on his hand. "You deserve better than him anyways, Double D."

"You really think so?" the raven-haired boy replies. Both Eddy and Ed nod their heads.

"Yeah, Double D," Ed says. "You're smart, nice, pretty, who wouldn't want to date you?"

"You're right," he says. "I'll find someone else. I don't need him. I can get anyone I want to."

…

Kevin walks into the locker room after football practice, with Nat trailing close behind him. Kevin goes into their section of the locker room and strips off his shirt. Nat walks into the section and does the same. They stay silent until Nat breaks the cold silence with a whisper.

"So, care to tell me about your secret boyfriend?" he asks.

Kevin tries to muster up a nasty glare to throw at his teal-haired friend, but he instead gives him a pathetic, heartbroken look. Nat sighs and places a hand on his redheaded friend's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nat moves his hand. "Not that we talk about feelings. We're men. We don't do that. "Kevin looks away from Nat.

"Yeah," Kevin says. "Anyways, there's nothing to talk about. I fucked up, and there's nothing I can do."

"Maybe not," Nat says. "He's still into you, and you're into him, so maybe you can get him back." Nat clears his throat. "Not that it matters. He just seems like a dumb, overemotional guy. You're probably better off without him."

Kevin glares at his best friend. "Double D is a wonderful, sensitive guy, and there's nobody better than him."

Nat lowers his voice, and lets his arms fall to his sides. "You really care about him, don't you?"

Kevin nods his head. "Yeah, I do really care about him."

Nat sighs. "I don't know what to tell you, bro. I don't know anything about this type of thing. I've never loved anyone."

"Yeah, that's because you're the 'fuck 'em and leave 'em' type of guy.' You've never even dated anyone." Kevin pulls a clean shirt on.

"My method's worked for me pretty well. Fuck them, and never go for anything more. No feelings, no attachment, no pain." He pauses as he pulls a clean shirt on. "I don't need anymore pain in my life than I already have."

Kevin looks at him for a brief moment. Nat looks at him.

"But you've gone past that, and fell for someone. If I knew how to help, I would. You matter to me, bro."

Kevin smiles. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem," Nat replies. He clears his throat. "If you tell anyone that we were talking about feelings, I'll clobber ya into next week."

"Right, 'cause talking about feelings is for girls," Kevin says.

"Exactly," Nat replies, pulling his pants on.

Kevin smirks. "Don't wanna let anyone know that our 'inner women' were talking about their feelings."

"Exact-" Nat pauses and glares at Kevin. "Wait, no. Fuck no. I do not have an 'inner woman.' I am all man. I may be pansexual, but I am all man."

Kevin laughs. "Alright, buddy. Whatever you say."

Nat playfully shoves Kevin in the shoulder as he leaves the locker room. "Douchebag."

…...After school…

Eddward sits on a bench at the park next to Nazz. Rave sits on the other side of him, reading a script he had got in his drama class earlier. Sarah and Jimmy sit in the grass, looking at a fashion magazine together and talking about its contents. Eddward just observes his surroundings quietly, seeing many couples pass by, flirting, holding hands, and enjoying each other's company. Nazz taps his shoulder lightly, and he looks at her.

"Are you thinking about Kevin?" she asks. He looks away from her and sees two males pass by, holding hands. The taller of the two pecks the shorter on the cheek as they continue walking.

"Perhaps I am a bit," Eddward replies, watching the males walk away. He interlocks his own fingers together and lays them in his lap.

"It's not all that bad to be single," Nazz says. "I've been single for almost six months now. Practically all my friends are single."

Rave looks up from his script. "Relationships are so boring. The only place I ever come close to falling in love is on the stage."

Nazz looks at him. "That's because you purposely don't let anyone in, Rave. If you would just-"

Rave raises his hand, cutting her off. "I don't need to let anyone in. I'm fine as I am."

"What about Nat?" Rave looks at her for a moment, then clears his throat.

"What about him?" he replies.

"You like him, don't you? And don't say that you don't."

"I don't. All he is is a hot, narcissistic bastard. He's nothing more than that."

"Rave...you don't mean that."

Rave looks at her with a completely guarded expression. He uses a defensive tone. "I do." He looks back at his script.

Eddward shifts on the bench uncomfortably. "What was your original point of bringing this up, Nazz?"

She looks at him and sighs. "I guess I gotta let the cat out of the bag." She grabs both of his hands. "Nat and I are going to try and get you and Kev back together."

Eddward says nothing for a moment, and then pulls away from Nazz. "Maybe I don't want to go back to Kevin."

She stands up. "But why not? You two are meant for each other."

Eddward stands up and goes to leave. "Because I don't want to be with someone that can't even admit that he has feelings for me to his friends. I don't want to feel like that person he's having a secret affair with. Now, I must be heading home." He starts walking away from the group.

Nazz runs after him. "Wait! Double D!" She runs in front of him and stops him. "Ok, I understand. He really hurt you when he said that. I totally get it. You know what?" She looks over Eddward's shoulder to the others. "Why don't we have a sleepover at my house this weekend? We can forget all about boys like them and how stupid they can be. What do you say, Rave? Sarah? Jimmy?"

"Sure," Rave says.

"Sounds great," Sarah replies.

"You know I'm always down for a sleepover," Jimmy replies.

Nazz nods to them. "Wanna come, Double D?"

He sighs. "I guess I have nothing better to do, so why not?"

"Great!" Nazz says. "So, my place this weekend?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful," Eddward replies. He starts walking away from her. "Thank you for offering to bring me to the park. It's lovely here." He waves to everyone and walks away. Nazz waves until he walks far enough away, so that he can't hear them anymore.

"Alright," she says. "The plan is going just as it should. We'll have them back together in no time."

"I still don't understand why you're trying so damn hard," Rave replies. "Kevin's just gonna hurt him anyway."

"I saw how Kev was looking at him," Nazz replies. "He really cares about Double D."

"Fine," Rave says. "But if this plan don't work out, you're to blame for the mess it made."

Nazz nods to her. "I know."


	7. Chapter 6: The Sleepover

_A.N. Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! School sucks -_- I'll try to post at least once a week now. Disclaimer time!_

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters._

 _I hope to see some reviews coming in! Please review and enjoy! ~ Double_

Chapter 6- That weekend

The weekend arrives quickly, and Eddward is on his way to Nazz's house. He is happy to have other companions besides Ed and Eddy since the two of them are closely attached to Kevin now. Kevin and Eddward haven't spoken since the first day of school. They pass each other in the hall quietly, as if they've never met before.

Eddward walks up to Nazz's door and knocks. The door opens quickly.

"Hey Double D," Nazz says happily. "Come in."

Eddward walks in, and Nazz closes the door.

"Just follow me," she says. She walks up the stairs, with Eddward trailing not far behind her.

They walk into Nazz's room. Over at Nazz's vanity are Sarah and Jimmy, with Jimmy doing Sarah's hair. Rave is looking in a corner of the mirror, putting his hair up.

"Rave darling," Jimmy says. "You should let me do your hair and makeup sometime."

"Maybe later," Rave replies, finally getting his hair into a messy bun. He turns from the mirror and realizes that Nazz has come back with Eddward.

"Hey Double D," Rave says. Everyone else notices him and greets him.

"Hey," Eddward replies, walking into Nazz's room.

"Just put your stuff down somewhere where you won't lose it," Nazz says as she closes the door. Eddward puts his stuff down and takes a seat on the edge of Nazz's bed. Nazz sits in a beanbag chair. Rave lays on his stomach on Nazz's bed just as his phone buzzes. He picks it up and reads the text.

"Nat's mad at you," Rave says, looking at Nazz.

"Why?" Nazz asks.

"Because he says that you're 'excluding the guys' tonight," Rave replies.

"Well, he'll have to deal with it because tonight is a night where we won't talk about guys like him, for the sake of Double D," Nazz replies, looking at Eddward.

"It's fine, Nazz," he replies. "You don't have to cater to my current emotional state."

"Why do you have Nat's phone number if you don't like him?" Sarah asks.

"You never know when you might need a quickie," Rave replies.

"Rave...just why…" Nazz asks.

Rave smiles devilishly. "Because. Let's play Truth or Dare."

Everyone, even Eddward, who is reluctant, agrees.

"Okay, I'll start," Rave says. "Double D, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Eddward replies.

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?" Rave asks.

Eddward's eyes widen at the question. "N-No. Never."

"Not even with Kevin? Did he even try to screw ya?" Rave asks.

"H-He tried, but I rejected him," Eddward replies.

"He took no for an answer?" Rave asks, surprised.

Eddward nods his head. "He said that he understood, and he stopped."

"Wow. That's so unlike him. He must really respect ya."

"Might I ask why you are inquiring about my sex life?" Eddward asks.

"I just wondered," Rave replies. "Practically everyone has lost their virginity by now."

"Well," Eddward replies. "I haven't. And I would like to wait until after I'm married to lose it."

Rave sighs. "So traditional. Oh, I brought something." Rave gets up and goes over to his stuff, and pulls out two six-packs of beer.

"Hey, toss me one of those," Jimmy says. Rave pulls one out and throws it to Jimmy. Jimmy catches the bottle.

"Thanks." He opens it and drinks some of it.

Rave looks at Nazz. "You want one?"

"Yeah," Nazz says. Rave tosses her a bottle.

"Sarah, you want one?" Rave asks.

"Yeah." Rave tosses another to Jimmy.

"You want one, Double D?" Rave asks.

"No thank you," he replies. "I don't drink."

Rave sighs. "Do you do anything fun?"

Eddward crosses his arms over his chest and looks at the maroon haired boy. "I have fun."

"That's not the way I see it." Rave smirks at him. "I have just one thing to say about you."

"Oh really?" Eddward asks. "And what's that?" Music begins to play around them, and Rave begins to sing.

" _Look at me, I'm Double D."_ He points to himself, putting on an innocent face.

He opens his legs. " _Lousy with virginity."_ He quickly closes them again.

" _Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed."_ He puts up his left ring finger.

" _I can't; I'm Double D!"_ He runs over to the vanity and quickly shoves Jimmy out of the way. " _Watch it!"_

Rave turns around and looks at everyone around him. " _Hey, I'm Doris Day."_

He puts his hands together in prayer. " _I was not brought up that way."_

He runs back over to the bed and stands on it. " _Won't come across, even Rock Hudson lost."_

He pretends to swing a bat. The others, except for Eddward join in. " _His heart to Doris Day."_ Rave jumps off the bed and nabs Eddward's beanie off his head and puts it on.

" _I don't drink!"_ Eddward tries to get his hat back as the others say, " _No!"_

" _Or swear!"_ Rave easily dodges him as the others say, " _No!"_

" _I don't rat my hair!"_ Eddward tries again. The others say, " _Eew!"_

" _I always wear this stupid hat!"_ He takes off the beanie and throws it back at Eddward.

As Rave passes by Jimmy, Jimmy grabs Rave's shorts, which just barely cover his butt, and pulls a little. Rave looks at him with a fake expression of offense and pretends to slap Jimmy across the face.

" _Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers!"_ He points at Jimmy. " _Would you pull that crap with Annette?"_

Rave sits back on the bed and lies on his side suggestively. He raises his eyebrows.

" _As for you Troy Donahue, I know what you wanna do."_ He sits up and sits with his legs together. " _You've got your crust; I'm no object of lust!"_ He opens his legs again and closes them.

" _I'm just plain Double D!"_ He looks around for something. He spots a picture on Nazz's nightstand of her and Kevin. Rave picks it up and puts one hand on his chest.

" _Kevin! Kevin! Let me be!"_ He puts the picture down, stands up and moves his hips in a thrusting sort of motion. " _Keep that pelvis far from me!"_ He stops and stands there, waving his arms for appropriate motions.

" _Just keep your cool, now you're starting to drool!"_ He jumps down from Nazz's bed.

" _Eh, Fongool, I'm Double D!"_ He sits down in another bean bag chair in Nazz's room, and the music ends. Eddward glares at him.

"What?" Rave says. "I was telling the honest truth."

"What were you trying to get at by comparing me to Doris Day?" Eddward asks.

"I was trying to say that you're old fashioned," Rave replies.

"Oh," Eddward replies, fixing his hat.

"Yeah," Rave replies. "I got a mighty colorful sex life myself. I've done it with lots of guys, even your precious Kevin. There's only one major man I haven't done it with."

"And that would be Nat," Jimmy replies.

"I'm playing hard-to-get with him. It's entertaining," Rave replies.

"Does he know that?" Eddward asks timidly.

"Of course not!" Rave says. "It wouldn't be any fun if he knew! And don't any of you go tellin' him either."

"And what would you do if we did?" Sarah asks.

"I'd rip your tits off. And don't make me have to rip off your dick, Jimmy."

Jimmy looks back at Rave. "Why would I tell?"

Rave looks at him. "Good point."

A car honk comes from outside, a very familiar car honk.

"Is that Nat's car?" Rave asks, excited. "I wonder who will give me my fill tonight."

Nazz sighs, annoyed. "I specifically told Nat not to come tonight."

"Well, he obviously didn't listen," Rave replies, standing up. "But since they're here, let's not keep them waiting." Rave grabs a light sweatshirt, quickly exits Nazz's bedroom and goes downstairs. Everyone else trails behind, Jimmy still finishing Sarah's hair.

The guys are all crammed into Nat's 1948 Ford Custom Ragtop. Nat sits in the driver's seat, with Kevin in the passenger seat. The friends crammed into the back seat were Ed, Eddy and Rolf. All the boys except Kevin have a beer in hand. Nat takes a swig and honks again, this time more impatiently.

Ed opens the door, and gets out of the car. Everyone else gets out of the back seat, and Kevin gets out of the passenger seat. Nat steps out of the car, places his beer on the hood and leaves his car running.

The first one to come out is Rave, who walks right up to the boys. He looks Nat right in the eyes.

"Hey Nat," he says, using a seducing tone. "How's it going?"

"Better now that you're here," he replies, winking. Rave looks at Kevin.

"How about you, Kevin?" he says. "You up for it?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," he replies coldly. "I don't make the same mistake twice." He strays away from the other boys. The others exit the house to the other boys. Nazz walks up to Kevin, who is trying to leave her yard. She stops him.

"Where are you going?"she asks.

"Leaving," he replies. "He's not gonna take me back."

"You have to try," Nazz says. "Look at him." They both look at Eddward, who is away from the others. "He misses you."

Kevin looks at Eddward, takes a deep breath and walks over to him. Eddward watches as Kevin approaches him.

"Hello, Kevin," Eddward says quietly.

"Hey," Kevin says in return. He looks at the ground and shuffles his feet awkwardly. "Nice night we're having."

"Yes, indeed." They both stand there quietly and awkwardly, and Kevin looks up at Eddward.

"Double D," he begins, gaining the other boy's attention. "I'm sorry about Monday. We got off on the wrong foot. You caught me off guard." Kevin pauses to think of what to say next. Eddward looks at him, his blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"Kevin, what is your point?" he asks, trying to get out of the conversation as quickly as possible.

"I wanna get back together," Kevin states. "Or finally start dating, whatever you wanna call it."

"Kevin, as wonderful as that sounds-"

"I can't get you off of my mind. I'm always thinking about you."

"But Kevin, I-"

"You like me, and I like you, so why shouldn't we date?"

"Kevin Barr, let me finish my thought," Eddward snaps. The redhead instantly falls silent. Eddward takes a deep breath. "Thank you. I was trying to say that I didn't want to date someone that has too much pride to even tell his friends that he loves a boy. I don't want to feel like our relationship is similar to an affair, and that I am like 'the other woman.' And that's how I'm going to feel if you don't change."

Kevin looks him in the eye. "I'll do anything."

"Then prove to me that you can be comfortable being openly romantic with me in public. Until you can do that, my answer is no." Eddward walks away. Kevin walks away, defeated. Nazz follows him.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Home," he replies. She grabs him by the arm and holds him there.

"Stay," she says. "Maybe we can convince him."

"No, Nazz. I'm done trying. I failed."

Nat and Rave look on at the encounter.

"Looks like the plan failed," Nat says.

"Yeah," Rave replies, not particularly interested. He rubs his hand over Nat's clothed chest. "Hey, how about we get out of here, and have a little fun?"

Nat smirks at him. "Sounds good to me. Hop in, baby."

"You got a condom?" Rave asks. Nat looks in his wallet, and nods. Nat picks up his beer and gets in the car.

Rave gets in the passenger side, and they drive off.

"He just fucking stranded us here, didn't he?" Eddy says, annoyed.

"I think he did," Jimmy replies, looking at his phone.

Kevin and Nazz finish having a short argument.

"Where's Nat?" Kevin inquires.

"It seems as if he has left us behind for a beautiful maiden," Rolf says, taking a swig. Kevin sighs.

"Dammit Nat," he mumbles under his breath. He looks up at Nazz. "Hey Nazz, do you think you could convince your folks to let us stay for the night? Nat's not gonna come back until later tonight, or even tomorrow.

"Dammit, I don't know, Kev," she says, sighing. "It'll be kinda hard."

"Please, for the guys? For me?" She looks at him and sighs again.

"Fine, I'll be back." She walks back into her house and closes the door.

Eddward looks around. "Where did Rave go?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jimmy says.

"Wait, nevermind," Eddward replies.

"Honestly, Nat may never come back now," Eddy replies. "With it being Rave he picked up." The others nod in agreement. Nazz walks back outside.

"My parents said yes, everybody in," she says.

Many responses thanking her come from the other guys as they go inside. Nazz is the last to enter, closing the door behind her.

…...

Rave and Nat are in the back seat of Nat's car, in a passionate liplock, tearing at each other's clothes. Rave pulls off Nat's letterman jacket, and tries to pull his shirt off. Nat breaks from their makeout session, to pull his own shirt off, and reveal his muscular, shaven chest. Rave takes off his sweatshirt and V-neck tank top teasingly, revealing his thin, but toned dancer's body. Nat runs his hands down Rave's bare waist to his ass, sliding his hands under it and squeezing it. Rave purrs with pleasure as he undoes Nat's jeans, and pushes down his own shorts. He looks up at Nat just as he presses lustful kisses to Rave's neck.

"Ya got the condom, right?"he asks, a lustful tone in his voice. Nat pulls out his wallet, pulls out the condom and opens it. He takes his penis out, opens the condom and rolls it on. Just as he does so, it breaks.

"Damn," he says. "It broke."

"Oh well," Rave replies, wrapping his arms around Nat's neck. "Guess we'll have to do without it." Their lips rejoin in a passionate kiss as they continue further.

A.N. This is my first chapter after finishing my own personal editing on the story. If you would like to go back and see the changes, which are overall minor, then you may. Also, tell me if you find any errors, and I will fix them. Thanks for always being patient. I truly appreciate it ~ Double


	8. Chapter 7: Greased Lightning

_A.N. Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, and that little sexy moment. I will still try to post as often as I can, but expect one a week with my busy schedule. And now...disclaimers!_

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters._

 _Keep telling me how I'm doing because I love hearing from you guys! Review, and I hope you enjoy! ~ Double_

Chapter 7- Next Morning

Early the next morning, Nat's car is still parked at the same location, overlooking a lake from a high point. Both Nat and Rave had fallen asleep in each other's arms after their session. Another car pulls up next to theirs. Five boys get out of the car quietly, carrying sledgehammers and crow bars towards Nat's car. They surround it, and wait for the moment to strike.

"Boys, on my count," their leader whispers. "One, two three."

A sledgehammer lands right on the hood of the car with a loud smash, making a huge dent. Nat jumps awake at the sudden sound.

"What the fuck?" he says as he rubs his eyes and looks around, noticing the other guys outside. He instantly slams his back door open and gets out of the car in nothing but his boxers.

"Yo, what the fuck are you doing to my car!?" Nat yells at them. The boys keep on striking his car all around it. He punches one of guys in the face. Rave gets out of the car, wearing Nat's t-shirt.

"Stay back, Baby," Nat says, pushing Rave back lightly to protect him. Suddenly, Nat's windshield goes crashing in from being smashed by a crowbar. Rave screams and jumps into Nat, clutching onto him.

"And that's our cue to go," the leader says. The boys all run back to their car.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you for this, Steve!" Nat yells at him. Steve laughs.

"I'd like to see you try, Goldberg!" he yells back. "Later, loser!" Steve drives off with a loud screech from his tires. Nat stands there, fuming before he surveys the damage to his car. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"My step-dad is going to kill me," he says. He looks at Rave. "This was his grandfather's car. He took real good care of it, and I got it destroyed."

"It's not your fault," Rave says, rubbing his bare arm in a comforting way. Nat pulls his arm away.

"Let me clean up the glass, and then we can go." Rave goes to kiss him on the cheek just as Nat pulls away and goes to work cleaning up the broken windshield. Rave rubs his arms and shivers slightly in the nippy morning air. He then retrieves his clothes out of the back seat and puts them on, leaving Nat's t-shirt on.

"Yo, can I have my shirt back?" Nat says.

"Oh, yeah," Rave says, slipping it off and handing it to him. Nat looks at him suspiciously before putting it back on. Once Nat dusts all the broken glass out, and they are both fully clothed, they drive back to Nazz's house. By the time they get there, everyone is awake and enjoying breakfast in Nazz's kitchen. Nat parks, and he and Rave get out of the car and walk up to the front door. Nat knocks loudly.

"I'll get it," Nazz says, getting up from the table and going to the door.

Nat rubs his hands together nervously, then cringes. He looks at the small gashes on his palms.

"You cut your hands on the glass?" Rave says, trying to hide his caring tone.

"Yeah," Nat says, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's no big deal."

Nazz opens the door. "It's about time you two got back." She sees Nat's car in the distance. Her jaw drops. "What happened to your car!?" She walks outside and over to it. The others soon follow suit.

"Newton High, that's what happened. Steve and his retarded lackeys destroyed my car."

"That's not fuckin' cool," Kevin says. "They just had to be dicks."

"Your poor car," Eddward says, walking up to it and running his hands lightly over the dents. "It was a vintage too."

"It was my grandfather's," Nat says through gritted teeth.

Eddward looks at him. "I'm sorry, Nat."

Nat sighs. "I gotta get it fixed up before my dad sees it."

Kevin claps his hands together. "Hey, I got a bunch of tools at my house from fixing my bike up. We can fix it there. Anyways, it's closer than your house."

"I'm down for that," Nat says. "Let's go. Hop in, guys."

Kevin, Ed, Eddy and Rolf all hop in the car, along with Nat.

"Dude, did I just sit on a broken condom?" Eddy says, picking it off the seat and holding it up. Nat quickly grabs it and throws it to the front of the car.

"I don't know what you're talking about, what broken condom?" Nat says, starting the car.

"I'm assuming it broke last night," Kevin says.

"It ain't like I can knock him up or anything," Nat says, pushing the subject away. "He's still a dude." Nat drives away to Kevin's house.

Rave watches the car leave. He sighs quietly and goes back to the house with the others.

…

The boys drive up to Kevin's house, which is just down the street from Nazz's house. Nat stops in front of the garage. Kevin gets out, and opens the garage door, and moves his motorcycle over to the corner of the garage. Kevin signals Nat to drive into the space. Nat drives in, and parks the car. The others get out as he turns off the car. Nat gets out as the others survey the damage. Kevin walks around the garage, putting things away, and tidying up.

"Sorry for the mess," Kevin says. "I'm not too tidy in here."

"Yeah, obviously," Nat says. He pulls open the hood of the car. The others look in at it. "I don't know a fuckin' thing about cars."

"Neither do I," Eddy says. Ed nods his head.

"I can fix tractors," Rolf says. "But they aren't like vintage cars." Kevin walks over and looks under the hood.

"Everything inside looks fine, the body's just all dented up. And your windshield's broken."

Nat looks at Kevin. "No shit, Sherlock. It's not like half my windshield is supposed to be gone."

"You know, this car could be a real great car," Kevin says. "It just needs a little work." The others drift away from the car to other places in the garage. Eddy stands in the corner and lights a cigarette.

Kevin looks at the motor with a smile. "Well, this car is, systematic, hydromatic, automatic. Why, it's greased lightnin'!" Everyone looks at him, smiles coming onto their faces.

"Greased lightnin'!" Ed shouts. The music starts to kick in as Kevin closes the car hood and stands on it, shaking his hips. He starts to sing.

" _We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads, oh yeah."_ Nat walks towards him, urging him on. He starts to sing.

" _Keep talking, whoa, keep talking."_ Kevin points at Nat excitedly, coming back in,

" _Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods, oh yeah."_ Nat's smile grows excitedly. He comes back in.

" _I'll get the money, I kill to get the money."_ Kevin starts singing again as Nat cuts out.

" _With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door."_ He jumps off of the hood of the car. " _You know that ain't no shit,"_ he pelvic thrusts into the air, " _we'll be getting lots of tit in greased lightnin'."_ He sits on the car hood as the other guys surround him. They others guys start singing together.

" _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go."_ Kevin comes back in. Everyone thrusts their right arm out in front of them with their fingers pointed. They move their arms to the left together.

" _Go greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile."_ Kevin cuts out and the others come in. They all punch straight in the air, then to the left repeating that motion once through their part.

" _Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'."_ Kevin comes back in, and they do the same thing as before with their left arm, going to the right.

" _Go greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials."_ Kevin cuts out, and the others come in. They all punch straight into the air, then to the right, repeating the motions once.

" _Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'."_ Kevin gets off of the car and steps forward, the others cutting out.

" _You are supreme,"_ he punches his fist up in the air and brings it back down, " _the chicks'll cream,"_ he crosses his arms over his chest and nods with a smirk, " _for greased lightnin'."_ Nat and Rolf run off to Kevin's left, and Ed and Eddy run off to Kevin's right.

They sing, " _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go."_ Kevin comes back in, and they cut out.

" _We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah."_ The other boys sing after him. He lays on a wooden creeper. He comes back in.

" _A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah."_ He pushes himself under the car, as the others sing. Nat pulls him out by the legs, and he jumps to his feet. He starts to sing.

" _With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks."_ He makes motions of a handjob over his crotch. Some of the boys laugh. Kevin keeps singing.

" _You know that I ain't bragging,"_ he makes his index and middle finger of one hand into a V shape _,_ resting his fingers at the sides of his mouth, smiling in a dirty way, " _she's a real pussy wagon. Greased lightnin'."_ His friends all smirk, and start to sing as he cuts out. All of them form a V shape, with Kevin at the tip.

" _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go."_ Kevin starts singing. Everyone thrusts their right arm out in front of them with their fingers pointed. They move their arms to the left together.

" _Go greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile."_ Kevin cuts out and the others come in. They all punch straight in the air, then to the left repeating that motion once through their part.

" _Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'."_ Kevin comes back in, and they do the same thing as before with their left arm, going to the right.

" _Go greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials."_ Kevin cuts out, and the others come in. They all punch straight into the air, then to the right, repeating the motions once.

" _Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'."_ Kevin comes back in.

" _You are supreme,"_ he punches his fist up in the air and brings it back down, " _the chicks'll cream,"_ he points at nothing in particular, " _for greased lightnin'."_ Kevin runs to the front of the car as the others sing.

" _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go."_

Kevin throws the hood of the car up. He then pulls off his letterman's jacket and throws it to the side. The other guys follow suit. He looks under the hood for a moment, before grabbing something and tightening a few things under the hood. He closes the hood, puts the tool back, and runs to the other side of the garage, jumping over his motorcycle. The others follow, jumping over Kevin's bike. They make a lap around the car, and Kevin sits on the hood. Nat sits next to him. Suddenly, Nat starts clapping to the music. After one round, Eddy joins, then Ed, then Rolf. The clapping ends, and Kevin opens the driver's door, and digs around in the car for something. He tosses Nat his hair gel. Nat catches it, and stands on the hood of the car. He pops the bottle open, squirts some on his hand, and runs his fingers through his hair. He takes his comb out of his pocket, and combs his hair into place. Eddy nabs the bottle and reapplies gel to his own hair. Eddy throws the bottle to Kevin once he's done, and Kevin goes back in the car. Eddy lights up a new cigarette, and takes a puff right in Nat's face. Nat waves the smoke away with his hand, then shoves Eddy off the car hood, and jumps off it backwards. Kevin comes back out of the car with something in his hand. He runs up to Nat and throws the broken condom in his face, and then quickly runs behind the car. Nat grabs the condom and chases Kevin around the car, and throws it at his back. The others laugh at them. Kevin faces toward the open garage door, and starts singing again. He walks forward as he sings.

" _Go greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile."_ He walks backwards as the others sing.

" _Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'."_ Kevin walks forward again as he sings.

" _Go greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials."_ He walks backwards again as the others sing.

" _Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'."_ Kevin stands still, and he sings.

" _You are supreme,"_ he punches straight into the hair and brings his fist back down, " _the chicks'll cream,"_ he runs around to the back of the car, " _for greased lightnin'."_ Everyone except Kevin and Nat sing.

" _Lightnin',"_ Nat hops in the car and sits in the driver's seat, " _lightnin',"_ Kevin climbs onto the trunk, " _lightnin',"_ he starts walking towards Nat, " _lightnin', lightnin', lightnin',"_ Nat stands up in the car, " _lightnin', lightnin'"_ Kevin poses overtop of Nat, both guys looking out into the distance. The others get in the car with them as the music ends.

"If you're going to do your weird singing, do it with the door closed!" The boys all look in the direction of a slamming door. They shrug it off.

"Alright," Nat says. "Let's get to work."

"Um...yeah...about that." Kevin rubs his hands together. Nat looks at his best friend.

"What?" he says. "What is it?"

"I can't really fix cars." Nat glares at him, as he slowly approaches his friend.

"So you bring me here, and pump me up, but then you can't even fix my fucking car?" Nat gets dangerously close and grabs Kevin's shirt. Familiar voices come from across the street.

"Thanks, Nazz," Eddward says, walking in front of her. "I had a great time."

"It was great having you," she replies. "Right guys?"

Jimmy and Sarah nod, and Rave keeps looking at his phone. Kevin looks over at them and smiles to himself.

"That's it." Nat looks at him.

"What's it?" Kevin looks at Ed and Eddy.

"Ed, Eddy," Kevin says. "Go get Double D. He can help."

The two boys look at each other, then back at Kevin, smiling. They run out of the garage and across the street.

After a few minutes, they bring Eddward back over to Kevin's garage. Eddward walks up to the car and looks under the hood. Nat puts his letterman jacket back on and stands by Eddward.

"Well?" he says, slightly impatient.

"There's nothing wrong under the hood," Eddward says. "It's in great condition honestly. All it needs is body repairs and a new windshield, and with some searching, I should find a match."

"So," Nat says. "You can fix it?"

"Of course," Eddward replies. Nat picks him up and hugs him tight, then plants a kiss on his cheek. He then puts him down.

"You're the best," he replies. Eddward stands there, dazed and with a faint blush over his cheeks. Kevin stands in the corner, watching jealously.

"I'll get to work as soon as I can," Eddward says.

"Thanks," Nat says. "It means a lot to me."


	9. Chapter 8: Just Desserts

_A.N. Greetings readers! I hope that you are enjoying the story. I know I enjoyed writing it. Time for disclaimers._

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters._

 _Keep the reviews coming, I love reading them. Review please, and as always, enjoy! ~ Double_

Chapter 8- 1 month later

It has been a month since Kevin and Eddward have spoken to one another. That night replays in Kevin's head over and over again.

 _"Then prove to me that you can be comfortable being openly romantic with me in public. Until you can do that, my answer is no."_

Currently, Kevin was at the ice cream parlor in town, sitting in a large booth with all his friends, and with Nazz and her friends. Little did he know was that Eddward was there as well, with another boy.

Eddward is sitting at a table in the corner of the parlor with a tall, gangly, dorky male with glasses and short, dark hair, making idle chit-chat with him. They get in deep conversation about chemistry. Eddward accidently drops some ice cream on the table.

"Oops," he says. "I'll be right back, Clark. I'm gonna go get some napkins."

"Okay," Clark responds. "Hurry back." Eddward heads down to where the napkin dispenser is, which is right by the large booth with Kevin and his friends.

Kevin sighs. Nazz looks at him.

"Are you still thinking about Double D?" she asks. Kevin nods.

"Bro, get over him," Nat replies. "He's not worth it." Kevin glares at him.

"I won't get over him," Kevin replies, taking a bite of his ice cream. "I really like him. More than I've ever liked anyone before." Kevin looks over at where the napkin dispenser is, and sees Eddward walks up to it.

"There he is," Nazz says. "Go talk to him." She pushes Kevin out of the booth, and he stands. He looks back at her, unsure. She urges him on, and pushes him towards Eddward. Kevin stumbles over to the counter and leans on it awkwardly.

"Hey-" Kevin clears his throat to distract from his voice crack. "Hey Double D." Eddward looks over at him.

"Greeting, Kevin," he says, getting some napkins.

"What brings you here?" Kevin says.

"...I needed napkins…?" Eddward replies, suspicious of Kevin.

"Really? So...did I," Kevin says. He starts grabbing lots of napkins from the dispenser. "All the napkins, you know?"

"Um...yeah. Right, " Eddward replies.

"So…" Kevin says. "What brings you to the parlor?"

"Oh, I'm here with Clark," Eddward says. Kevin drops his arms to his sides.

"Clark Kent?" he asks. "Dorky Clark Kent?"

"He's a really nice guy," Eddward replies.

"Yeah, but he's not secretly Superman either," Kevin says.

Eddward crosses his arms over his chest and smirks slightly at Kevin. "Are you jealous of Clark?"

"Pfft. No. Why would I be jealous of him?" Kevin says defensively.

Eddward shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Why would you be?" He walks away.

"Wait, Double D!" Kevin accidently drops some napkins on the floor. Just as he goes to run after Double D, he steps on a napkin and slips and falls. Everyone except Nazz laughs at him. He gets back up, dusts himself off, walks back to the booth and sits down. He plops the remaining stack of napkins on the table.

"Are you okay?" Nazz asks.

"I'm fine," Kevin replies stiffly. "Just great." He looks at the napkins. "Why did I grab so many napkins? I didn't even need them."

Nat rests his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "You're gonna need them to wipe up your tears." Kevin grabs Nat by the shirt and pulls him across the table partway. He gets in his face.

"You're gonna need them to wipe up your blood after I'm done beating the shit out of you."

"Guys!" Nazz yells. "Not the time to fight!" She pushes them apart. "Sit down!" They both sit down.

She sighs quietly. "I'm friends with total idiots."

"What was that anyway, bro?" Nat asks. "You totally screwed up."

"I know," Kevin says. "I just got nervous."

"I totally get why you're jealous of Superman though," Nat replies, taking a bite of ice cream.

"For the last time Nat, he's not Superman!" Kevin yells. "I already asked him, and he said no."

Nat looks at him with a serious face. "He's just hiding his identity from us all. He is Superman after all." Kevin sighs, and takes a bite of his ice cream.

"I just wish I knew what I needed to do to get Double D back," Kevin says.

"Well," Nat says. "He seems to be having lots of fun hanging out with a smart dork like Clark."

"That's it," Kevin says. "I have to become a dork."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Nat asks. "That's not really better than what you are now."

"If it means that I can get Double D back," Kevin says, standing up. "I'll do anything."

"Um..Kevin?" Nazz says. "I'm pretty sure-"

"I got this, Nazz," Kevin says. "If I need to become smart for him, then that's what I'll do." He picks up his empty bowl of ice cream and throws it in the trash. He then exits the shop.

Nazz sighs. "All Double D really wants is for him to be able to express his love from him in front of anyone. He doesn't want him to change himself."

Clark and Eddward stand up at their table. Clark takes the trash and throws it out, with Eddward trailing behind him. Clark offers Eddward his arm, and Eddward hesitantly accepts. They exit the shop.

"What century is this?" Nat asks. "Why's he acting like that?"

"Because he's trying to be a gentleman," Nazz says.

"Nobody's like that anymore," Nat responds.

"Yeah, and you're the one farthest from it," Rave replies.

"You know you love it, Baby," Nat responds. Rave rolls his eyes in response.

Nazz sighs. "I hope Kevin realizes that he doesn't have to do this."

"I bet you twenty bucks Kevin won't be able to do it," Eddy says.

"Agreed," Rave replies. The others start talking about Kevin. Nazz goes and throws her trash out. She looks out the window and sighs.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Kevin?" she says to no one in particular. "You're just going to hurt yourself and him this way."


	10. Chapter 9: Becoming Smart

_A.N. This is probably going to be the last update until Saturday. I have a busy schedule the rest of the week. Disclaimer time!_

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters._

 _As always, review and enjoy! Cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 9- A couple days later

It is a couple days after Kevin came up with his idea that he needs to be smarter to get Eddward. He has been racking his brain for how to do that, but so far, he has nothing. He walks down the hallway with his guy friends Monday morning, trying to figure out how to become smarter without Eddward knowing.

"What do you guys think I should do?" Kevin asks. "How can I get smarter quick?"

"Well, you could pay attention in class," Rolf says. "That would help."

"Rolf," Kevin says. "That'll take too long." Rolf glares at him and mumbles something in his native tongue. Kevin looks at his other friends. "Anyone else?"

"Um…" Eddy says. "Get a tutor, dumbass." Kevin's eyes light up.

"A tutor! That's perfect!" Kevin stops and thinks. "But who?"

"Well, Double D's pretty smart," Ed says with a goofy grin on his face. Eddy hits him upside the head.

"The whole point is that Sockhead doesn't know, Lumpy."

"Oh, right," Ed says. "Sorry, Eddy."

"Who's another smart person?" Kevin says. He looks at Nat. "You haven't said anything yet."

"I don't know," Nat says. "There's plenty of dorks around here. I just think you're wasting your time." Kevin browses the hall without paying attention to Nat. He spots a girl in the hallway.

"I'll ask Janice!" he pulls away from the group, interrupting Nat's small rant. Nat glares at him.

"He's wasting his fucking time," he says sharply. Kevin walks up to Janice, who's at her locker.

"Hey Janice! he says happily. She jumps, startled by him. She pushes her glasses up.

"Kevin, you're scared me half to death!" she says. "What do you want?"

"I really need your help with school. I need a tutor."

She closes her locker. "What do you need help in?"

"Well, um...everything." Kevin shuffles his feet on the ground. "I'm not too great at school."

She sighs. "I know. Fine, I'll help."

"Thanks!" he says, hugging her. "You're the best cousin ever!"

"Yeah, yeah," she says. He lets go of her.

"Can we start after school?" he says. "Wait, I have practice right after school. After practice then?"

"Sure," she says. "I'm free then."

He smiles big. "Thanks a bunch."

…..Two weeks later…...

Kevin runs up to Janice in the hallway after fourth period ends.

"Janice! Janice! Janice!" He weaves through people to her side. "I just got my Trigonometry test back!" He holds a paper close to his chest. She looks at him.

"What did you get on it?" she asks. He flips the paper over and hands it to her. At the top, there's a B+ written and circled in red pen.

"A B+?" she asks, excited. "I'm really proud of you, Kevin."

"It's my first grade that's not a D," he says. "I'm pretty proud too." She hands his test back to him.

"You should be proud," she says. "You've been working really hard lately. Keep it up." She walks into her classroom, and he goes to his next class.

At lunch, Kevin meets up with his friends. He still has a big grin on his face.

"What's got you so happy, Shovelchin?" Eddy asks.

"Has good fortune met you, Kevin?" Rolf asks. Kevin pulls his test out of his pocket and pushes it across the table to them. They both look at together, and their eyes widen.

"A B+?" They says in unison.

"Yep!" Kevin says, taking his test back. Nat looks up at him, glaring.

Kevin looks at him. "What?"

"You did much better than me," Nat says.

"Well, what did you get?" Kevin asks. Nat pulls his test out of the pocket of his letterman jacket, and hands it to Kevin. Kevin opens it up.

"An F?" He looks at Nat. "This is your third F."

Nat sighs. "I know. I'm lucky Coach hasn't benched me yet." He takes his test back and shoves it to the bottom of his pocket. Everyone sits in a awkward silence for a moment.

"You think you're ready to get Double D back now?" Nat asks. Kevin nods his head.

"I think I'm finally ready," Kevin says. "I'm definitely smarter than I was two weeks ago. How could I fail now?"

…...At practice later…...

The Coach makes the boys run 4 laps around the field at practice that day. Kevin has just reached his third lap when he notices Eddward is sitting in the stands with Clark, studying. Kevin stares back at them jealously. He runs straight into a pole, whacking his head off of it. He falls back onto the ground. Eddward notices and runs to Kevin's side. Nat slows his run and comes to a stop next to Kevin.

"You okay, bro?" he asks. The Coach notices them.

"Goldberg, keep running!" the Coach shouts.

"Yessir, Coach!" he shouts back as he starts running again.

"That's an extra lap for you, Goldberg!" The Coach shouts.

"Yessir!" Nat shouts back. Eddward gets to Kevin's side just as Kevin starts to sit up.

"Are you okay, Kevin?" he asks, worried. Kevin rubs his head.

"Yeah," he says. "I'll be okay."

"You hit your head pretty hard," Eddward says.

"I must not have been paying attention to where I was going," Kevin says. Eddward offers him a hand, Kevin gratefully accepts it, and stands up.

They stand in silence for a moment.

"So, I see you're here with your boyfriend," Kevin says, signaling over to Clark.

"Boyfriend?" Eddward asks, confused. "Oh, no. Clark and I are just friends."

"But…" Kevin says. He puts his hands on his hips, like a superhero "You were on a date with him."

"No, Kevin. You got the wrong idea," Eddward says. "Clark thought it was a date, but I told him it wasn't."

"Oh," Kevin says. "I got a B+ on my Trigonometry test."

Eddward smiles. "That's great. Good job, Kevin."

"Thanks," he says, a big smile forming on his face. They stay quiet for a moment.

"Hey," Kevin says, gaining Eddward's attention. "Maybe this is crazy to ask, but would you go on a date with me? You don't have to be my boyfriend, it's just a date." The remaining players running slow down as they go by them to listen.

Eddward giggles. "I would love that, Kevin."

` "Can I pick you up after practice tonight?" Kevin asks. "I know just where to go."

"Only if your head's okay," Eddward says.

"Don't worry," Kevin says, knocking on his head. "I've got a skull of steel." Eddward giggles again.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" Eddward asks.

"Nope," Kevin says. "It's a secret." Kevin holds Eddward's hand for a moment and squeezes it. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay," Eddward says. "They let go of each other's hands and part ways. Kevin runs over to the Coach.

"How you feeling, Barr?" The Coach asks.

"I'm okay," Kevin replies.

"Alright," Coach says. "I'll let you go if you're okay." The Coach walks away and Nat jogs up to Kevin.

"What was all that with Double D about?" he asks. Kevin looks at Nat with a large smile on his face.

"I asked him out, and he said yes," Kevin says.

"Congrats," Nat says. "You finally got what you wanted."

"Um...could you do something for me, dude?" Kevin asks.

"Sure," Nat replies. "What do you want?" Kevin whispers in his ear. Nat grimaces slightly. "Hell no."

"Please?" Kevin asks. "For me?"

Nat sighs. "Fine. Only because you asked me though."

"Thanks, dude," Kevin says, patting Nat on the shoulder. "You're a good friend." He jogs in the direction of a whistle blowing, and Nat soon follows suit.

…..After practice…

Rave walks over to his car after drama practice, which is still parked in the student lot.

"Yo, Rave!" The maroon haired boy looks behind himself, his braid swinging around his shoulder. The owner of the voice runs up to him, and leans on Rave's car.

"You, me, date tonight. I'll pick you up at six." Rave scoffs.

"I thought dating was your style, Goldberg," Rave says.

"Well, it isn't," Nat replies. "But Kevin asked me to go on a double date with him since he finally got Double D to say yes. He's worried that he's gonna screw up by himself."

"I see," Rave says. "Double D finally gave in. I'm totally inviting my other friends though since I am not going on a date with you."

"I was gonna invite the other guys anyways," Nat says. "I'll pick you up at six. You better be ready. I ain't waiting for you to get ready."

"Fine," Rave says. "Now, get off my car, Goldberg. You'll smudge it."

Nat gets off of the car, and Rave gets in. He drives away, leaving Nat there.

"Yes," Nat mumbles under his breath, thrusting his fist in the air victoriously. He runs back to his half-repaired car, and drives away.


	11. Chapter 10: The Date

_A.N. Here it is, the big date! I bet you've all been waiting for this. But first, disclaimer time._

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters._

 _Keep those reviews coming, I love hearing from you. Enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 10- That evening

Eddward is looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his beanie on his head. Just as he finishes, he hears a knock at the door. He turns off the bathroom light, and goes downstairs, grabbing a jacket as he goes. He opens the door to Kevin, who is wearing a leather jacket. He smiles at Eddward.

"You ready?" he asks, holding out his hand to Eddward. Eddward smiles and takes his hand.

"I am," he replies. "Let's go." Kevin squeezes his hand and walks over to his ride. Eddward closes the door behind him and follows. He freezes in his tracks when he sees Kevin's ride. Kevin looks back at him.

"It's okay, dork," he says. "It's perfectly safe." Eddward eyes the motorcycle cautiously. "I brought an extra helmet for you." Kevin hands Eddward a motorcycle helmet. Eddward takes it and puts it on. Kevin puts on his helmet and gets on the motorcycle, and Eddward sits behind him.

"Just hold onto me tight, so you don't fall off," Kevin says. He starts the motorcycle, and Eddward instantly wraps his arms tightly around Kevin's waist, and buries his face into Kevin's shoulder. Kevin revs up his motorcycle, and leaves Eddward's driveway. Kevin drives into town, up to a little diner in the middle of Peach Creek. He parks his bike, kicking his stand down. He finally realizes how tightly Eddward is holding onto him, and blushes a bit.

"We've stopped moving," Eddward says. "You can let go now." Eddward slowly loosens his grip on Kevin, and takes his helmet off. Kevin follows suit, hanging his helmet on one of his handlebars. Eddward looks up at the neon sign, which says, _Peach Creek Diner._ He smiles and looks at Kevin.

"Such a retro idea, Kevin." Kevin smiles.

"I thought you'd like it." Eddward gets off the motorcycle first, then Kevin. He hesitates before he takes Eddward's hand in his, and walks up to the door. He stops short of the doors, and Eddward looks at him.

"Are we going in?" he asks. Kevin squeezes his hand slightly.

"Yeah," he says. Kevin steps up to the doors, and holds it open for Eddward.

"You first," Kevin says. Eddward smiles at him.

"Why thank you, Kevin." He walks into the diner, and Kevin follows him. They take a seat at a booth at the back of the diner.

Just as they take their seat, another car pulls up outside and parks, with another new couple getting out of the car. Both glance into their side mirrors, checking their hair.

"I can't believe you actually dressed up for this," Nat says. Rave looks over at him.

"I didn't wanna look like trash for our 'date,' he replies.

"You look like a whore in that skirt," Nat replies.

"Oh, you know you love it, Goldberg." Nat shows off his signature smirk.

"You got that right, Baby." Nat locks the car, and they start walking to the door, with Rave's heels clicking on the pavement. They walk up to the door and stop.

"Aren't you gonna hold the door for me?" Rave asks.

"Why?" Nat responds. "Can't you do that yourself?" Rave responds with a glare in his direction.

"It wouldn't kill you to act like a gentleman for once." Nat sighs.

"Fine." Nat walks up to the door and opens it. "Ladies first."

"Well," Rave says sarcastically. "Aren't you such a gentleman?" He walks his fingers up Nat's chest seductively before walking in. Nat slaps Rave's butt just before he walks in, letting the door fall shut behind himself. Rave looks back at him and smirks at him.

They both look around for the other couple, eventually spotting them and walking back to the booth. On the way, Rave gets a few hoots and whistles, and he flashes cute smiles and winks at them. In return, Nat glares at them, and silently threatens them, with them quickly stopping their flirtatious advances.

Kevin and Eddward, who are sitting on the same side of the booth, see them coming.

"Damn," Kevin says in reaction to Rave's appearance. He has his hair curled, is wearing red lipstick, a black, lacy blouse with a plunging neckline, a deep red mini skirt, and black two inch heels. Both Rave and Nat approach the booth.

"Hey bro," Nat says to Kevin.

"Wow, " Kevin says. "I didn't think you'd be dressed like that, Rave."

He tosses his hair behind his shoulder. "I figured I'd dress up." He looks at Nat. "Get in first."

"Why?" Nat asks, raising one eyebrow.

"Because I am not sliding across the seat in this skirt," Rave replies. "Now, sit."

Nat sits down and slides all the way over, with Rave sitting next to him. Kevin pushes a menu over to the two of them. Nat picks it up and opens it, and him and Rave look at it together.

The waitress walks up to their table. "Evening Kevin, Nat, Rave, and a new face." She looks at Kevin. "Who's he?"

"This is Eddward," Kevin says. He hesitates slightly. "He's my date." The waitress smiles.

"How nice." She looks at Rave. "And Rave, look at you. You're all dolled up. You look like you're on a date too."

"Actually," Rave says. "I am." The waitress's eyes widen.

"With who?" Rave signals to Nat and flashes a secret, excited smile to the waitress. "Well, ain't he a catch."

"Yeah, totally," he says, trying to sound sarcastic. The door opens and a large group of familiar faces appear in the diner. Kevin looks in the direction of the people, and his breath hitches in his chest.

"What are they doing here?" he says mainly to himself. "I didn't tell anyone else I was going to be here…" He looks over at Nat and Rave suspiciously. "You two told them, didn't you?"

"Maybe…" Nat replies.

"I wanted a night away from them," Kevin says. The whole group walks over and pulls up chairs from other tables to the booth.

"Sup, Sockhead," Eddy says. "Shovelchin."

"Nat and Rave told us that you two were here on a date," Nazz says, smiling. "I'm so happy for you guys."

Kevin forces a smile on his face and awkwardly lets go of Eddward's hand.

"So," the waitress says. "What do you kids want?" She takes all of their orders, and goes back to the kitchen.

The group of friends talk for a while, with Kevin staying silent. He finally gets up and walks over to the jukebox on the other side of the diner. Eddward watches him walk away, confused.

"Follow him," Nazz says. "Maybe you can get him to actually talk." Eddward gets up and follows Kevin.

Kevin rustles for some change in his pocket to put in the jukebox. Eddward walks up to him, touching Kevin lightly on the shoulder. Kevin jumps, and looks back at the raven haired boy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Eddward says. Kevin sighs.

"It's okay." Eddward starts rubbing Kevin's shoulder.

"What's wrong? You've been so quiet since everyone else got here." Kevin puts a quarter in the jukebox.

"I just...I just feel so awkward being on a date with all of them here too. It doesn't feel like a date, it feels more like a hangout." Eddward stands in front of Kevin, almost pressed up to the jukebox.

"It's awkward for me too," he says. "We'll get through it together." He smiles, his eyes sparking at Kevin, causing a bit of pink to rise in Kevin's cheeks. Just as Kevin goes to kiss Eddward, someone walks behind them, startling Kevin, and causing him to quickly back away from Eddward. Eddward sighs and faces the jukebox.

"Do you mind if I pick the song?" he asks Kevin.

"N-Nope. Go ahead." Eddward chooses "Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley, and they walk back to the booth, hands brushing.

By then, their food had shown up at the table, and they start silently eating.

Across the table, Nat rubs his hand over Rave's thigh in a sensual way. Rave looks at him.

"What are you doing, Goldberg?" he asks. Nat squeezes his thigh slightly.

"Nothing," he asks.

"You know," Nazz says. "You two are on a date. You could hold hands."

"And why would we do that?" Nat asks. Nazz glares at them.

"Because couples hold hands," she says. They stare at her. "Just do it." They both lay the hands in between them on the table, and they intertwine their hands together.

"Happy now?" Nat says, looking at Nazz. She nods her head.

Kevin brushes his hand over Eddward's several times, trying to determine if he should hold his hand. Eddward notices and looks over at Kevin. Kevin pulls his hand away, and looks away from Eddward.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Eddward asks.

"Y-Yeah," Kevin says, trying to hide the uneasiness in his voice.

"Kevin Barr, you're completely nervous to be on a date with me, aren't you?" Kevin looks over at him.

"W-What? No! I'm not nervous."

"Oh really?" Eddward asks, raising an eyebrow at Kevin. "Then kiss me."

"R-Right here?" Kevin asks, looking around at his other friends.

"Yes, right here." Kevin swallows, and takes a deep breath. He inches towards Eddward slowly, getting closer and closer to kissing him. Just before their lips touch, Kevin stops and pulls back.

"I knew it," Eddward says. "You're still embarrassed to be with me."

"No I'm not," Kevin says. "I'm happy to be here with you."

"You're lying," Eddward says. Kevin falls silent.

"I'm sorry," Kevin says quietly.

"Oh, I'll give you something to be sorry about." Eddward grabs a milkshake from the table, and dumps it on Kevin's head. He storms out of the diner into the rain. Kevin stands up.

"Where are you going?" Nazz asks.

"I screwed up again," Kevin says. "I'm going home." He walks out of the diner, milkshake dripping off of him.

"That was my milkshake," Rave says. Nat pushes his own in between the two of them.

"We can share," he says. Rave smiles a little, trying to hide it.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." He takes a sip of the shake.

"I'm gonna go after Double D," Nazz says. "See you guys later." She gets up, grabbing her purse and umbrella and leaves.

"You know," Nat says. "I don't know what's so great about dating, or holding hands. It doesn't feel that special to me."

"Yeah," Rave says, shifting his hand in Nat's. "I don't get it either."

…

Eddward walks in the pouring rain, pulling his jacket around himself tightly.

' _I can't believe he would do that to me,'_ Eddward thinks to himself. ' _He had the nerve to ask me on a date, and then be too afraid to show how he feels about me in front of his friends. He could show how much he loved me at the beach.'_ He sighs. ' _But even so, I can't let him go no matter what. I just love him too much.'_ Music begins to play as he walks through the pouring rain in the dark of night. He begins to sing.

" _Guess mine is not the first heart broken. My eyes are not the first to cry."_ He rubs his arms to try and keep warm.

" _I'm not the first to know. There's just no getting over you."_ He pulls out his phone and looks at a picture of him and Kevin from the summer.

" _You know, I'm just a fool who's willing. To sit around and wait for you."_ He runs his thumb over Kevin's face in the picture.

" _But baby, can't you see, there's nothing else for me to do?"_ He holds his phone close to his chest.

" _I'm hopelessly devoted to you."_ He stops and looks straight up to the sky.

" _But now,"_ he begins to walk again, still singing, " _There's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside."_ He pulls his hat off of his head, and runs his fingers through his wet hair.

" _I'm out of my head. Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you."_ Kevin drives by in his motorcycle, and Eddward looks over at him. Just as Kevin drives away, Eddward begins to sing again.

" _My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."_ He puts his hands over his heart. _My heart is saying, "Don't let go, hold on till the end."_ He makes his hands into a fist.

" _That's what I intend to do."_ He releases his hands from the fists, and slides his phone back in his pocket.

" _I'm hopelessly devoted to you."_ He stops right in front of the movie theater, which is currently playing a romantic movie. He looks straight up at the marquee.

" _But now, there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside."_ He runs both of his hands through his hair. He walks under the marquee to get out of the rain.

" _I'm out of my head."_ He leans against the side of the movie theater.

" _Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you."_ He slides down the outer wall of the movie theater to the ground, sitting down.

" _Hopelessly devoted to you."_ The music ends, and he sits on the ground, crying. Suddenly, an umbrella appears overtop of him. He looks up, and sees Nazz is holding her umbrella over him. She offers him a hand, and he accepts it, standing up. They walk back to the cul-de-sac in silence, sharing the umbrella.


	12. Chapter 11: Past to Present

_A.N. Intense date, huh? Let's get down to business with disclaimers._

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters._

 _I had written this BEFORE I actually found out Rave's actual backstory. I don't really know Nat's either, so these are my own creations. These are simply my interpretations, and I do not mean to discredit their original stories. Also, I forgot to state before this point that Rave is southern and has a southern accent. This'll hopefully make his backstory and sound make sense now._

 _Keep reviewing, enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 11- 3 months later

It has been three months since the double date between Kevin and Eddward and Nat and Rave had happened. Only one couple remained a couple. That said couple was on a date, and their evening was coming to a close at a place overlooking the lake, where they planned on having sex before ending their date. Nat parks his car. which is almost fully repaired. They just sit in their seats for a moment, their hands finding their way into the other's hand.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Rave asks. Nat nods his head.

"They're not as beautiful as you though," he says without even thinking. Rave blushes and looks over at him, surprised. Nat blushes slightly and curses under his breath for saying that.

"So, we gonna have sex or not?" Nat asks, reaching for the door handle with his free hand.

"Why're you dating me?" Rave asks suddenly, catching Nat off guard.

"What?" Nat asks, wondering whether he heard right or not.

"Why're you dating me?" Rave asks again. Nat sits for a moment and thinks.

"Well," he begins. "We haven't really had any problems being together, so I figured there were no problems with us dating."

"I thought you weren't the dating type of guy though," Rave replies. "You never dated anyone before. What makes me different?"

"I don't know," Nat says. "You're just different from everyone else I guess. Anyways, I just didn't really wanna date after what happened last ti-" He cuts himself short.

"After what happened last time?" Rave asks. "What happened last time?" Nat stays silent. "Oh come on. You have to tell me now."

Nat looks at him. "Promise you won't ever tell anyone what I'm telling you now?"

Rave squeezes Nat's hand slightly. "I promise."

Nat sighs and starts talking. "Back in California, I had two female best friends named Julie and Rachel. We were all really great friends, practically inseparable. They both liked me as more than just a friend, but I fell in love with Rachel. Rachel and I dated all through middle school, and partway through my freshman year, which I spent here at Peach Creek. I went back to California for one weekend to go to the winter formal with Rachel." He pauses and takes a deep breath. Rave notices his distress, and starts rubbing his thumb over Nat's hand.

"When I was there, I saw Rachel making out with another guy, and then I knew that I should never have come back. She tried to keep me from coming for a reason. She was cheating on me with a junior. I couldn't compete with that, especially if I lived all the way across the country. I stormed out of the dance as quickly as I could, and both Julie and Rachel noticed and followed me. They confronted me outside, and I let them know just how hurt and betrayed I felt. They both knew this was happening, and they kept it from me. I couldn't trust either of them anymore." He pauses again, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"I broke up with Rachel, and I told both of them that our friendship was over. And ever since then...I haven't been able to trust anybody. I always keep my guard up around other people, and I'll do anything to keep from falling in love again because I just feel like I'm going to get hurt again."

He squeezes Rave's hand tightly, and tries his best to keep a straight face. Rave scoots closer to him and rests his head on Nat's shoulder.

"So, you're only a dick because you're guarding yourself," he states. "You really are a nice guy deep down, you just hide it?" Nat nods his head. They stay silent for a while.

"So, what's your story?" Nat asks. Rave looks over at him. "You have to have a reason as to why you're the way you are."

"I do," Rave says. "I just don't like to talk about it."

"And I hate talking about Julie and Rachel, yet I told you about them." He looks Rave in the eyes. "You have to return the favor now."

Rave sighs. "Fine, but promise you won't tell anyone what I tell you now."

Nat talks while doing the motions. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Rave smiles a little bit.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Back in ninth grade, I was prone to gettin' myself in trouble. I got in with the wrong crowd, the partyin' crowd. Before I finished my freshman year, I had been drunk over a dozen times, and had had sex with seven different guys, each of them having been my boyfriend for at least a while." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "Then, my life turned into a complete livin' hell."

He looks down. "Suddenly, my dad just up and disappeared, taking my younger sister with him." Nat's eyes widen.

"You have a sister?" he says, accidentally interrupting Rave. Rave nods his head and continues.

"I haven't heard from them since before they disappeared. I don't know if they're still in Texas or not." Rave starts getting teary eyed.

"And then, not long afterwards, my boyfriend went and dumped me. I really loved him, he was the guy I was with the longest. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, even as a freshman. He called me a good-for-nothing slut. And I believed him for a long time." He stops, wiping his face.

"I started cutting myself after my dad left, and I have plenty of scars to this day. I've stopped cutting, but every last mark is still there. I even carved my dad and sister's name in my arms." Nat looks down at Rave's arms and finally notices the names Jacob Thompson and Jasmine Thompson, one carved into each arm.

"Jasmine is a beautiful name," Nat says. Rave smiles a little.

"It is, isn't it?" Nat nods his head.

"And I assume that Castellanos isn't the last name you were born with." Rave shakes his head no.

"It's my mother's maiden name. She took it back when they got divorced, and I decided to take it too."

"You didn't want to be connected to him anymore, did you?" Rave looks at him, teary eyed, and shakes his head no. Nat wraps his arms around Rave and hugs him tight. Rave wraps his arms around Nat's neck, and cries into his chest. They stay silent as Rave cries for a while.

"You're afraid to get hurt again too, aren't you?" Nat asks Rave quietly. Rave nods his head with his face still buried in Nat's chest.

"I won't hurt you," Nat whispers in Rave's ear. He kisses Rave's ear softly. Rave moves his head from Nat's chest and kisses him on the lips softly at first, then more forcefully. He breaks the kiss.

"Come on," Rave says, taking Nat's hand. "Let's go do what we came here to do." Nat smirks.

"I thought we never would," he replies, getting out of the car to go to the back seat. Rave follows suit, and they soon end up in the back seat. Nat gets on top of Rave, and they soon end up in a passionate kiss that begins a series of events that will eventually unfold.


	13. Chapter 12: Prom Night

_A.N. We traveled into the lives of our other couple for a bit. Now, back to the situation at hand. Disclaimer time._

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters. I also do not own any other songs used in this chapter._

 _As usual, leave reviews since I love to hear from you. Enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 12- About two months later

Prom season is right around the corner at Peach Creek. Since Kevin and Eddward had their disaster date, they had hardly spoken to one another, acting like the other did not exist when they were around their friends. Both parties of friends tried to convince the two boys to go to prom together, but both refused.

Two weeks before prom, Eddward is walking through the hall, when he sees Kevin with a blonde girl. They are standing at a locker, with a banner on the locker saying, _Will you go to prom with me?_ Eddward stops in his tracks as he sees the girl hug Kevin tight and kiss him on the lips.

"Of course I'll go to prom with you!" she says to him. Kevin is smiling, but his eyes appear to be dull. He looks up and sees Eddward. Eddward quickly walks away from the scene, trying so hard not to cry. He runs into Nazz in the hallway.

"Oh sorry, Double D," she says. She sees his teary eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I saw Kevin ask a girl to prom," he says. Nazz chews on her bottom lip.

"I'll talk to him," she says.

"He's obviously over me," Eddward says. "So why bother?" The bell rings. "I gotta go. I'll see you at lunch." He walks away. Nazz sees Kevin walk in the direction toward her. She walks right up to him.

"So," she begins. "I heard you asked someone to prom."

"Yeah," he says. "I asked Rebecca Bickleman." Nazz looks at him in disbelief.

"I thought she annoyed the crap out of you."

"She does, but she wouldn't leave me alone about prom, so I just decided to ask her. Besides, I wasn't going with anyone else anyway." Nazz shoves him in the shoulder.

"What about Double D?" she says. "You care about him." Kevin crosses his arms over his chest.

"He hasn't talked to me since our date in November. What makes you think it would suddenly be okay to ask him to prom? I bet he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Nazz says. "He just-" The bell rings again.

"Shit!" Kevin exclaims. "I'm gonna be late! See ya later, Nazz!" He runs down the hall to class. Nazz sighs and quickly gets to her own class.

…...Prom Night!...

At Nazz's house, she and her friends are getting ready for prom together. Blasting in her bedroom is _Prom Night_ by Jeffree Star. Jimmy sings along to the song as he styles his hair.

" _We're gonna party like it's prom night!"_ Nazz and Sarah join in with him. " _We're gonna fuck like it's our first time!"_ They all laugh. The bedroom door opens as Rave steps into the room dramatically.

"How do I look, bitches?" he says, walking into the room, swaying his hips. He is wearing a red, tight, full length sleeved dress. The back of the dress is longer than the front. He is wearing red high heels, red lipstick, and has his hair curled, and put up.

"Honey, you're too gorgeous!" Jimmy exclaims.

"I'd fuck you if you were a chick," Sarah says.

"You look great, Rave," Nazz says. 'Nat's really lucky."

"He won't even be able to resist me," Rave says, fully stepping into the room. He finally notices Eddward standing there.

"You look very beautiful, Rave," he says. Rave smiles.

"Thanks," he says. "You look cute in a tux." He pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry Kevin was a dick and didn't ask you to prom."

"It's okay," Eddward says. "He obviously didn't want to ask me."

"I'll dance with you," Nazz says to Eddward.

"That's okay, Nazz," he replies. "I don't dance."

"If Nazz says she's gonna dance with you," Jimmy says. "You better just go with it."

A car horn honks outside.

"That's my man," Rave says. "Is everybody ready to go?" Everyone gives replies signaling that they are ready. "Kay, let's go." Everyone except Eddward walks out in front of Rave. Rave quickly fixes Eddward's hair. "You just had a hair out of place." Eddward smiles.

"Thanks," he says. He walks in front of Rave, and Rave turns off the light in Nazz's room and follows the others downstairs. They all head outside, where there is a limo parked. Nat steps out of the limo.

"Damn Nat," Nazz says. "You look sharp." He smirks.

"Thanks," he says. "You look great too." He looks at Rave and whistles. "Hey Sexy." Rave smiles seductively.

"I was hoping for that kind of reaction," he says as walks up to Nat. He kisses Nat on the lips.

"Hey Nat," Nazz says. "Take a pic of us on my phone." She hands her phone to him.

"Okay," he says. He waits for all of them to pose together in their own way. "I'm gonna take it now." He takes a few pictures. He hands Nazz her phone back. "I would ask you to take a group picture, but we still didn't pick up Kevin. That bastard won't answer his phone."

"Weird," Nazz says. Nat nods his head.

"Well, everybody in the limo. We still gotta get Kevin." Everybody gets in the limo, with Rave getting in last. Nat slaps Rave's butt. "Get your fine ass in there." After Rave gets in, Nat climbs in, and they leave for Kevin's.

They pull up to Kevin's house, and Nat gets out. He knocks on Kevin's door, and Kevin opens it. They talk for a little bit, then they leave with Rebecca following on Kevin's arm. They get in the limo, and everyone greets Kevin and Rebecca. The only two seats left are next to Eddward.

"Hey Double D," Kevin says awkwardly. Eddward smiles shyly.

"Greetings Kevin." They stay silent for a moment.

"Hey Becki," Kevin says. "How about you sit next to Double D?"

"Okay," she says in her usual happy tone. She sits in between Eddward and Kevin. Nazz glares at Kevin from across the limo.

"What?" he mouths at her. She just rolls her eyes, and the limo pulls away to head to the prom.

…...At Prom…

They finally arrive and walk into prom, each with their respective dates. Kevin walks in with Rebecca happily holding onto his arm. Nat decides to at least appear to be a gentleman and let Rave hold onto his arm. Nazz comes with Eddy, and she walks in on his arm. The rest of the friends from both groups come single, but most don't mind that.

"The dance contest will start in half an hour," a voice says over the announcements.

"I sure hope you can dance," Rave says to Nat.

"Relax Babe," he says. "I can dance like a motherfucking beast."

"I sure hope you can cuz I am not losing to any of these basic bitches," Rave says. "I am an actual dancer. If I lose, then I'll just look stupid."

"You're not gonna lose," Nat says. He wraps his arm around Rave's waist and pulls him close. "You've got me."

"You signed us up for the contest, right Kevin?" Rebecca says to him.

"Yeah," Kevin says.

Time passes quickly and the dance contest begins.

"Nothing indecent,"the judge of the contest says. "And when you're tapped on the shoulder, leave the floor. If you leave the floor before you are tapped, then you are also disqualified. Everyone got it?" The contestants shout words of understanding. "Alright! Let the contest begin!" The music begins and the couples start dancing.

Meanwhile, Eddward is sitting alone. Jimmy, Sarah and Ed walk over to him and sit next to him.

"Hi Double D," Ed says. Eddward looks at him.

"Greetings Ed," he replies.

"Don't be all depressed just because Kevin's being a dickwad," Jimmy says. "This is your senior prom. Have fun."

"Yeah," Sarah says. "Dance like nobody's watching."

"Twerk like nobody's watching," Jimmy says.

"I'm good thanks…" Eddward says.

Kevin is over dancing with Rebecca in the contest. She smiles brightly at him.

"Aren't you having fun?" she asks him. He puts on a smile and nods his head.

' _Why does dancing with her feel so wrong?'_ he wonders to himself. ' _I asked her to prom. I should be happy with her. So why am I not?'_ He looks over at Eddward, who is sitting across the room from him, talking to Jimmy, Sarah and Ed. Suddenly, his heart flutters in his chest. ' _I'm still not over Double D. Why didn't I ask him out? Why am I so stupid? I have to talk to him.'_

He lets go of Rebecca and leaves the floor, despite her loud, shrill protests. He walks right over to Eddward. Eddward stands.

"Kevin, what are you-" Kevin cuts Eddward off.

"Double D," he starts. "I made the biggest mistake of my life. I should have asked you to-"

"Kevin!" A shrill scream can be heard over everything. He turns around to face Rebecca, who is on the brink of crying. "What are you doing?"

"Rebecca," he begins. "I'm so sorry, but I can't be here with you."

"Why not?" she asks, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Because I...I…" Kevin takes a deep breath. "Because I love...I love…" He looks into Eddward's eyes. "Because I love Eddward Vincent. And I have for seven years. I didn't admit it for a long time, but I can't hide it anymore. I don't know if he still loves me though after everything I've done."

"Kevin," Eddward says. "I could never stop loving you no matter what you do." Kevin looks at Rebecca.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca," he says. He looks at Eddward. "Double D, would you go to prom with me?" Eddward smiles.

"I would love to, Kevin." He stands up on his tiptoes, kissing Kevin on the lips. Kevin's eyes widen in surprise, then he kisses back. Rebecca starts audibly crying, and runs away.

"Hey Ed," Sarah says. "You said that you wanted a date." He looks at her and smiles goofily. "Go get her, big brother." Ed goes after Rebecca to cheer her up.

Kevin and Eddward break their kiss. They look over at the dance floor.

"Look," Eddward says. "Nat and Rave are one of the only couples left."

"Let's go cheer them on," Jimmy says, running towards the floor with Sarah following. Kevin and Eddward follow them hand in hand. They cheer on their friends. The floor gets down

to two couples. Finally, the other remaining couple gets tapped on the shoulder, and all of Nat and Rave's friends cheer for them. They finally stop dancing, which they had been doing for fifteen minutes.

Nat smirks at Rave. "See? I told you I had the moves like Jagger." The judge hands them the trophy. Rave takes it, and puts it on the floor. He grabs onto Nat's tie, and pulls him in for a kiss. Nat wraps his arms around Rave's waist and pulls him closer. The judge moves their trophy and moves the couple along off the floor. The judge pops back up on the stage with a microphone.

"Alright, now that we've found our winners, time to come on back to the dance floor for a slow dance with you date." People come back to the floor, including the new couple. Kevin places his hands on Eddward's waist, and Eddward wraps his arms around Kevin's neck. They stay quiet for a while.

"This is nice," Eddward finally says.

"Yeah," Kevin says. "By the way, you look really cute in a tux and bow tie." Eddward blushes some.

"Why thank you," he says. "You look very handsome in a suit and tie."

"Thanks," Kevin says. He stays quiet for a moment, just gazing into Eddward's eyes. "This is exactly how I wanted to spend my senior prom."

Eddward smiles at him. "Me too." Kevin kisses Eddward on the lips slowly under the pale light of the moon coming in from outside.


	14. Chapter 13: The Drive-In

_A.N. Our little couple is finally back together. Now, to the story! Disclaimer time!_

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters. I also do not own any other songs used in this chapter._

 _As always, review, enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 13- Three weeks later

Kevin pulls up to the town's drive-in with Eddward on the back of his motorcycle. They pay and find a parking spot. Kevin kicks his stand down, and turns his bike off. Eddward removes his helmet, and Kevin follows suit.

"This was a great idea," Eddward says to Kevin. "A drive-in movie is so old school."

"Yeah," Kevin says. "All of us came here together all the time last year. It's a lot of fun."

"I'm happy to be here with you," Eddward says.

Nat's car pulls up in the space next to Kevin's motorcycle.

"I'm going to get myself something to drink," Eddward says. "I'll be right back." He walks over to the concession stand.

On the other side of the parking lot, a red car pulls up in a space and parks. Rave rests his head on the steering wheel.

"You okay, girl?" Jimmy asks. Rave lifts his head and looks at him in a miserable way.

"I have a migraine," he says. "It's really bad."

"Should one of us drive you home?" Nazz asks, worried. Rave rubs his temples.

"No," he says. "I'll be okay. Just give me some aspirin, and I'll be fine."

"I have a bottle in my purse," Nazz says. "Let me go get you a water." She gets out of the car and goes over to the concession stand.

Someone knocks on Rave's window. Rave groans and rolls the window down. He gets a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Baby," the person says. Rave looks up at the figure, and sees that it's Nat.

"Hey," he says in a pained tone. Worry flashes across Nat's face for a moment, but quickly disappears.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Rave has a migraine," Jimmy says. "He'll be fine soon though."

Nat rubs Rave's back. "Hope you feel better soon." He pulls out his phone and looks at it. "Oh, I'll be back later. The guys want me." He kisses Rave on the cheek again and walks away.

Eddward walks back to Kevin.

"Sit in front of me," Kevin says. "So you can see." Eddward sits on the seat in front of him. Kevin wraps his arms around Eddward's waist. The movie starts, and they stay quiet for a while. Kevin discreetly slides something off his finger.

"Hey," Kevin says. "I want you to have this." He slides it onto Eddward's finger. Eddward looks down at his hand and smiles happily.

"Oh Kevin," he says. "You're giving me your class ring?" Kevin nods.

"I thought you deserved it," Kevin says. Eddward turns around and kisses Kevin on the lips.

"Thank you." He turns back around and continues to watch the movie. Kevin moves his hands away from Eddward's waist a bit, resting one on each of Eddward's thighs. He rubs Eddward's thighs, and presses kisses to the back of his neck. Eddward looks back at Kevin.

"What are you doing?" he asks suspiciously. Kevin starts to suck on Eddward's neck and rub Eddward's crotch. Eddward tries to push Kevin away.

"Kevin," he says, slightly panting. "Stop it." He tries to push Kevin away. "Kevin, stop." Kevin bites down slightly, and Eddward elbows him hard in the crotch, knocking Kevin back off his bike to the ground. Kevin covers his crotch in pain.

"My dick," he groans. Eddward gets off the bike and looks at Kevin furiously.

"Kevin Barr!" he yells. "I can't believe you would try that with me! Twice to be exact! We're through! And you can take this back!" He pulls the ring off his finger and throws it back at Kevin.

"Double D, you can't just walk out of a drive-in!" Kevin yells back. He sits up just as music begins to play. He starts to sing.

" _Stranded at the drive in, branded a fool. What will they say, Monday at school?"_ He stands up and slides the ring back on his finger. He walks to the front of his bike and sits on the seat.

" _Double D, can't you see, I'm in misery?"_ He runs his fingers through his bangs.

" _You made a start, now we're apart. There's nothing left for me."_ He twists his ring on his finger.

" _Love has flown all alone. I sit and wonder why, oh? Why you left me, oh Double D."_ He stands up and looks to the sky.

" _Oh Double D,"_ he looks down and starts to walk through the parked cars, " _Baby, someday. When high school is done. Somehow, someway"_ he intertwines his fingers together, " _Our two worlds will be one."_

He looks up and points to the sky. " _In Heaven forever. And ever we will be."_ He looks down at the ground. " _Oh please, say you'll stay. Oh Double D."_ He sits on the hood of someone's car. The music continues as he talks.

"Double D my darlin', you hurt me real bad. You know it's true. But baby you gotta believe me when I say, I'm helpless without you." He stands back up and sings up to the sky.

" _Love has flown all alone. I sit I wonder why, oh? Why you left me, oh Double D?"_ He sits on the hood of another car.

" _Double D, Double D, why,"_ he lays down on the hood of the car and finishes singing. " _Oh Double D?"_ The music ends, and he lays there.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice says. "Get off my car." Kevin quickly looks at them.

"Can't you see I'm having a moment?" he says, depressed.

"A moment?" the person says. "What is this, a musical? Off my car." They shoo a depressed Kevin away. "Damn drugs."

….With Rave….

Rave quickly runs into the bathroom with Jimmy following after him. Just before Rave enters the stall, he whispers something to Jimmy.

"Make noise to muffle my puking," he says. Jimmy nods his head, and Rave goes into the stall. Jimmy stands in front of the stall. Just before Rave starts vomiting, Jimmy begins to sing the chorus to _Chandelier_ by Sia as loudly and terribly as he can.

" _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier!"_ He makes eye contact with someone at a urinal. " _I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist! Like it doesn't exist!"_ Everyone that is in the bathroom quickly leaves.

"Okay," Jimmy says. "They're all gone." Rave finishes throwing up and comes out of the stall. He goes to the sink and washes his face.

"Wow," Jimmy says. "I always thought you'd look a goddess even after you threw up."

"Well," Rave says. "I don't." He sighs. "Hey, I can tell you anything, right?"

"Of course you can," Jimmy says. "We're best friends." Rave looks at him.

"Remember how I told you that I could carry?" Jimmy nods at him, then gets a look of realization.

"You think you're pregnant?" he asks.

"I don't know," Rave says, trying to keep his voice level. "The first time I was pregnant I was sick like this."

"Wait," Jimmy says. "If you were pregnant before, where's the baby?"

Rave pauses. "Dead." Jimmy just stares at him in horror.

"Did you abort it?" he asks quietly.

"No," Rave says. "I told my boyfriend at the time that I was pregnant. At first, he thought I was joking. Then, he realized I was serious and punched me repeatedly in the stomach." Jimmy's jaw falls open.

"So," he says. "This baby's Nat's then?" Rave nods his head.

"I should have been more careful," Rave says. Jimmy walks over to him and hugs him tight.

"It's gonna be okay," Jimmy says. "By the way, I scared away a hot guy just to help you."

Rave smiles. "You're a good friend. Just don't say anything to anybody else, okay?"

"Got it," Jimmy says. He lets go of Rave. They walk out of the bathroom into the crowd. They try to push through the crowd. "Hey, watch it! Don't hit the precious baby cargo!" Rave glares at him. Some people look at them and start typing away on their phones.

"Nice job, you dumbass," Rave says, quickly walking over to his car. Jimmy follows after him.

Nazz looks at her phone. "Why did I just get a text saying Rave is knocked up?" She looks at the boys approaching, and shows her phone to Rave. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Rave says. "It's true."

Nazz looks at him in disbelief. "Why weren't you more careful?"

"Don't yell at me like you're my mother!" Rave responds.

"What if somebody tells Nat?" Sarah asks.

"We pray nobody does," Rave responds. An arm wraps around his waist.

"Speak of the devil," Sarah says.

"We'll leave you two alone," Jimmy says. The others walk away.

"So," Nat says. "I hear you're pregnant."

"Yeah," Rave says. "What about it?"

"Well," Nat says. "I'm willing to take responsibility for my mistake."

"It's not your mistake," Rave says quickly. Nat looks at him, quickly moving his arm from Rave's waist.

"You mean to tell me that this baby," he points to Rave's stomach. "Isn't mine?"

"Nope," Rave says, crossing his arms over his chest. Nat makes no attempt to hide his hurt and anger.

"After everything I told you about my past, you go and fucking cheat on me!" He clenches his hands into fists. "I guess none of that meant anything. You never said that you wouldn't hurt me." He steps closer to Rave. "Thanks for lying to me," he whispers in Rave's ear, "you good-for-nothing slut." He quickly walks away from Rave, leaving him there alone. He walks over to his car. "Everyone out, I'm fucking leaving!" The other guys jump out of his car. Nat gets in, slamming the door, and leaves with his wheels screeching down the street.

Rave's friends walk over to him.

"Did you just lie to him?" Nazz asks. Rave looks over at her, his eyes teary.

"I didn't want to ruin his life!" Rave yells. "I knew this would happen, but he didn't! I can't mess up his life because of my mistake!" He gets in his car and slams the door, hiding his face in his hands. Kevin walks over, still depressed from Eddward's leaving.

"Hey Kev," Nazz says. "Where's Double D?" Kevin walks over.

"He dumped me," Kevin says. "Why'd Nat leave?"

"Because Rave told him that the baby wasn't his when he offered to stick by Rave's side, when it really is Nat's baby," Nazz replies.

"Now this is starting to just sound like a soap opera," Sarah says. Kevin looks at Rave crying, and gets in the passenger side of the car. He gently rubs Rave's back. Rave looks up at him.

"Don't ruin your chances to be with Nat," Kevin says. "He really does like you, he maybe even loves you. Even if I can't be happy, I want you two to be happy."

"I don't want to screw up his life," Rave says quietly.

"You won't," Kevin says. "He wouldn't offer to take responsibility if he didn't mean it." Rave stays quiet. "Rave, you have to tell him the truth."

"Maybe," Rave says. Kevin hugs him. "Where's Double D?"

"He dumped me," Kevin says. "I just...don't think we were meant to be. We're completely different."

"Sometimes, that's a good thing," Rave says. "It can keep both people grounded." He looks at Kevin. "If you try to get Double D back, I'll tell Nat the truth."

"Promise?" Kevin says.

"I promise," Rave replies. He hugs Kevin. "Thank you."

"For what?" Kevin asks.

"For being nice to me." Kevin smiles.

"That's what good exes do, right?" he replies. Rave half-laughs.

"I guess so."


	15. Chapter 14: The Worst Thing

_A.N. Lots of depression in this last chapter. Down to business first. Disclaimer time._

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters._

 _As always, review, enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 14- That Monday

The depressing weekend soon ends, and the last week of school arrives. The bell signaling the end of the day rings, and students flood out into the hallway. Rave takes his time to exit the room he's in and go to his locker. He passes Nat in the hallway. He glances over at him for a moment, but Nat takes no notice of him. Rave eventually gets to his locker, and opens it.

"Greeting Rave," a familar voice suddenly says. Rave looks at that source and notices that it's Eddward.

"Hey Double D," he responds. He pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry about you and Kevin."

"That's alright," Eddward replies. "There's nothing we can do about it now. What happened has happened." He pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry about you and Nat."

"Yeah, well," Rave says. "I didn't wanna cause him trouble. We're better off like this. He gets to keep his life, and I take responsibility for this."

"You could just tell him the truth," Eddward says.

"I don't want to," Rave says. "He would insist on staying with me, and that's just a bad idea." He finishes at his locker and closes it.

"I saw how he's been looking at you," Eddward says. "He cares so much about you."

"I'm just a good-for-nothing slut!" Rave blurts out. "I'm just gonna hurt him more!" Eddward stares at him, in shock. He touches Rave's shoulder, and Rave pulls away. He stares at the ground. "Have a good day, Double D." Eddward slowly walks away, exiting the building. Rave delays leaving by going to the bathroom to compose himself. He is trying to avoid Nat at all costs. He finally decides that he is ready to leave, and exits the building. He sees a group of girls just outside the door, cheerleaders to be exact. They look at him, then talk amongst each other.

"There he is," one of them says. "The pregnant one." They walk away, muttering things to one another. Rave takes a deep breath as music starts.

" _There are worse things I could do, than go with a boy or two. Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy and no good. I suppose it could be true, but there are worse things I could do."_ He starts to walk down the stairs from the building.

" _I could flirt with all the guys,"_ he winks at nothing, " _smile at them and bat my eyes."_ He bats his eyelashes. " _Press against them when we dance, make them think they stand a chance._

 _Then refuse to see it through,"_ he puts his back to a column outside the school, " _that's a thing I'd never do."_

He folds his arms over his stomach, and starts singing again. _"I could stay home, every night, wait around for Mr. Right."_ He rubs his arms with his hands. _"Take cold showers everyday, and throw my life away. On a dream that won't come...true."_ He starts to get teary eyed. He turns his head and sees Kevin and Nat together. Kevin is handing Nat's car keys to him.

"All fixed," he says. Rave starts to sing again, the sound of his voice straining evident.

 _"I could hurt someone like me,"_ he stops looking at them, tears starting to rush down his face, " _out of spite or jealousy."_ He lays his hands flat on the bottom of his stomach. _"I don't steal, and I may lie, but I can feel, and I can cry. A fact I'll bet you never knew,_ " he glances toward the two boys, who are talking. " _But to cry in front of you. That's the worst thing I could do."_ He holds the last note until the end of the music. He stays behind the column for a moment, hoping they don't notice him. He then begins to briskly walk to his car, hoping they still won't notice him. Nat looks over at the figure brisking walking through the parking lot.

"Hey, it's Rave," Nat says. "Hey Rave!" Rave cringes at the harsh sound of his yell, and walks faster. "Don't you fucking ignore me!" Nat runs after Rave. He quickly catches up to him, and wraps his arms tightly around Rave's waist. Rave is breathing heavily, and trying to hide his crying.

"Let me go, Goldberg," he says weakly. "I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"So you're just gonna fucking ignore me?" Nat asks angrily. "After everything you've done?" Rave stays quiet. "Aren't you gonna say something to me? Oh, I don't know, apologize for cheating on me with some other guy?"

"I already know I fucking screwed up, you don't have to make me feel worse!" Nat looks at Rave, slightly shocked. "It's better that we're not together, okay? So just leave me alone about it." Rave is trembling in Nat's arms, sobbing. "Just let me go." Nat loosens his grip to something more gentle, caring even. He lingers with his arms around Rave, and slowly begins to slide his arms away. He lets his hands stop right on Rave's stomach for a moment before he finally lets go. Rave walks away from him quickly, practically running away from him. He goes up to his car, which his friends are standing around, waiting for him. He throws his keys to Sarah, and gets in the passenger side silently.

"I guess I'll drive," Sarah says, getting in the driver's side. Nazz, Jimmy and Eddward get into the back of the car. Sarah starts the car.

"You know what?," Jimmy says. "Let's just forget about stupid boys for a while. Let's go do something fun, just us."

"Do you have any ideas?" Nazz says. "Does anyone have any ideas about what to do?"

"Well," Eddward says. "Nat did just pay me $600 today for fixing his car, and I'm surely not going to spend that much money by myself."

"Well then," Jimmy says. "We're going to the mall." Sarah drives them to the mall. The car ride is overall silent, minus the muffled sounds of Rave crying. Sarah parks in the mall parking lot. They get out of the car and head in. Before they begin to shop though, they get a bite to eat at the food court.

"So why was Nat yelling at you about what happened?" Sarah asks. Rave shrugs his shoulders.

"Wanted to rub it in my face, I guess."

"He still cares about you," Eddward says. "I saw how he was looking at you, how he held you when he loosened his grip." Rave bites his bottom lip.

"I hate him for that," Rave says.

"Do you love him?" Eddward asks. Rave nods his head slowly.

"I would never admit that to him though," he says.

"Then you shouldn't let him go," Eddward says. Rave looks at him.

"You know, maybe you should take your own advice." Eddward looks down at the table.

"Maybe I should," he says. He looks up with a smile on his face. "I just got an idea on how I can get Kevin back."

"How?" Nazz asks.

"I have to show him that I can loosen up," he says. "But how?" Jimmy stands up.

"This calls for shopping," he says. He grabs Eddward's hand. "Let's go." He runs off with Eddward. The others quickly catch up with him. Jimmy heads into a store and looks around.

"I will find the perfect outfit," Jimmy says. "Don't you worry." Jimmy runs around the store. He finds an outfit except for a top for Eddward to try on.

"Nazz has the perfect top at her house," he says as he shoves Eddward into the dressing room. Eddward sighs, and takes off his shoes and pants. He puts on the new bottoms and shoes Jimmy gave him, and looks in the mirror. He gazes at his appearance, and then takes his hat off and runs his fingers through his hair. He starts to smile. Music begins as he stares at himself. He begins to sing.

 _Look at me, there has to be, something more than what they see. Wholesome and pure,_

 _oh, so scared and unsure. A poor mister Double Dee."_ He looks towards the closed curtain, and begins to sing again.

" _Eddward, you must start anew. Don't you know, what you must do? Hold your head high, take a deep breath and sigh. Goodbye to Double Dee."_ He stops singing, and the music ends. He opens the curtain and walks out to his friends. Everyone but Rave gasps, and Rave smiles.

"It's perfect!" Jimmy says. "We're buying it."

Eddward inhales deeply and lets it out. He talks quietly to himself. "Goodbye to the old Double D."


	16. Chapter 15: We Go Together

_A.N. This is it! The last chapter is here! I would like to thank everyone for reading. Final disclaimers!_

 _I do NOT own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. I also do NOT own the OCs Nathan Goldberg and James Castellanos. They are owned by c2ndy2c1d and kirakurry/eyugho respectively. I do not own Grease either, I am just basing this off of the plotline of Grease. Also, thanks to my editor for helping me edit these chapters._

 _This is the final time I have to tell you to review, enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 15- The last day of school

The final minutes of the day tick down at Peach Creek High. Everyone is sitting in their homerooms, waiting for the bell to ring for the last time. A voice comes over the sound system of the school, the voice of the principal.

"Hello everyone! I know you all are just itching to get out of here, but let me just say a few things. This has been an excellent year here at Peach Creek High School. And to our seniors, the staff and myself wish you the best of luck in everything you do. To everyone else, we look forward to seeing you here next year. And congratulations to our graduating class! Everyone have a safe summer! We also look forward to seeing you at the carnival being held at the fairgrounds, starting at 12:30." The bell rings just as he finishes, and everyone rushes out of the classrooms into the hall.

Friend groups quickly meet up and leave the building. Eddward quickly finds Nazz and Rave, and Jimmy and Sarah soon follow suit.

"I can't believe this is the last time we'll all be in school together," Jimmy says. "You three are gonna graduate, and move on with your life."

"My life is kind of stuck," Rave says.

"You know," Sarah says. "You can still tell Nat the truth."

"It's better that I'm not in his life," Rave says.

"And you're sure you really are," Jimmy says, and then makes a hand motion over his stomach, creating a round shape over it. Rave nods.

"I went to the doctor," he says. "I got the results of the tests back yesterday." He looks at Eddward. "But enough about me. We all need to go get ready for the carnival. Especially since one of us still has a chance at true love." Eddward smiles.

"You're still going to go to the carnival?" Eddward asks. "Even if you can't do anything really?"

"Hey," Rave says. "I still got my friends. Besides, I can at least go, and be dressed cute."

"You're always one to dress well," Nazz says. "C'mon, let's all go get ready for the carnival."

"I gotta stop at my house, and get different clothes," Rave says. "But then we can head to Nazz's and get ready together." They walk up to Rave's car, and he unlocks it. "Anybody else need anything from their house?"

"I do," Jimmy says.

"So do I," Sarah adds. Rave looks at Eddward.

"Your clothes are at Nazz's, right?" Rave asks. Eddward nods his head. "So, I'll drop Jimmy and Sarah off at their houses, and I'll head to mine to get my stuff." He looks at Jimmy and Sarah. "Just meet us at Nazz's then."

"Kay," Jimmy says.

"Got it," Sarah replies.

…..At the Carnival….

Kevin walks with Eddy, Rolf and Ed around the fairgrounds.

"It sucks that Nat wouldn't come," Kevin says.

"All because of Rave too," Eddy says. "I can't believe he's actually affected by someone like that."

"Maybe Nat has feelings for the maiden," Rolf says. Eddy laughs.

"Nat have feelings for somebody?" he asks, laughing. "I'd pay to see that." Suddenly, the teal haired teen runs toward them.

"Is that Nat?" Ed asks. Kevin smiles.

"I think it is." Nat runs over to them, his hair wet and disheveled. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't," Nat says, not hiding any of the emotion evident on his face. "But I have to talk to Rave. I can't be without him any more. I don't even care if he cheated on me anymore. I just have to talk to him."

"Dude," Eddy says. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but your hair's a mess." Nat runs his fingers through his hair and tousles it around.

"Who cares?" he asks. "I've gotta go. I'll see you guys later. I gotta find Rave." He walks away from them.

"I guess I need to pay somebody," Eddy says. "Cuz Nat cares about another human being." Kevin smiles.

"I'm so happy," he says. "He's finally come to a point where he cares about someone else more than his hair. He's finally growing up." He dabs his eyes a little jokingly. "I'm tearing up."

Nat searches the fairgrounds for Rave. Rave is walking with his other friends. He stops walking.

"You guys go keep Double D away from everyone until you find Kevin," he says. "I'm gonna get something to eat."

"You won't come with us?" Eddward asks.

"I will die if I don't eat," Rave says. "Good luck, Double D."

"Hey, I know we've had problems in the past," Eddward says. "But I'd like to thank you for helping me."

"Hey," Rave says. "Don't mention it. You're the nicest person I've ever met." He hesitates before he hugs Eddward. "Go get him."

"Thanks," Eddward says. He hugs Rave back. "We'll see you later." He waves at Rave, and Rave waves back. The others walk away. Rave walks away toward the food.

Nat keeps looking until he finally sees Rave from the back, his braid laying down his back. "Rave!" He runs over to him. Rave looks over his shoulder, surprised. He starts to walk away. "Please, don't walk away. I just wanna talk to you." Nat places his hand gently on Rave's shoulder, and Rave stops. He slowly turns around to face Nat. Nat looks Rave up and down. Rave messes with the skirt of his light blue dress, looking down at it. Nat notices the way Rave's stomach slightly sticks out now. He looks back up at Rave's face.

"You look beautiful," Nat says. Rave looks up at him.

"You've only ever called me beautiful once," he says, stuttering a little.

"And I meant it both times." He holds both of Rave's hands. "Rave, I wanted to apologize for saying the things I have to you. They were terrible things, and they're not true. And even if the baby's not mine, I wanna stay by your side and help take care of you and the baby." Rave goes to say something. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Nat," Rave says. "I have something to tell you too." Nat looks Rave in the eyes, waiting. Rave looks at the ground. "I lied to you. I didn't cheat on you. You are the father."

Nat tilts Rave's head up to look at him. "Why did you lie to me? I wanna stay with you forever." Rave starts to blush.

"I didn't wanna ruin your life," Rave says. "I knew this could happen, and you didn't. I wanted you to have an easy future."

"I wasn't going to no matter what," Nat says. "Anyways, I want you to be in my future, and if that means that I'm going to be a dad already, then that's fine with me." Rave starts to get teary eyed. Nat looks at him, worried. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"No guy has cared for me like this in a long time," Rave says. Nat pulls him in for a hug. Rave wraps his arms around Nat's neck, and buries his face in Nat's chest.

"Rave," Nat says. Rave looks up at him, tears running down his cheeks. Nat takes a deep breath before saying, "I love you." Rave eyes widen, and he kisses Nat on the lips. Nat's eyes widen, but soon fall shut. They kiss until the run out of air. Rave rests his head against Nat's chest.

"I love you too," he says quietly. Nat smiles, and they stay like that for a while. Rave looks up at Nat, and runs his fingers through Nat's hair. "Nice hair."

"Thanks," Nat says. "I decided to go with the natural, right out of the shower style." They both laugh.

…..With Kevin…...

Kevin walks around the fairgrounds with the remainder of his friends. They looks around for Eddward.

' _Where the hell could he be?'_ Kevin thinks to himself.

"Where is Double D?" Eddy asks. "How have we not run into him yet?"

"I don't know," Kevin says, turning around to face Eddy. "I hope we find him soon though." Eddy suddenly sees somebody, and his jaw drops. He pats Kevin on the shoulder and points behind Kevin.

"I think I just found him," Eddy says. Kevin turns around, and comes face to face with Eddward. He is wearing a baseball jersey Nazz had that has Kevin's last name and baseball number on it. He is wearing high waisted blue shorts, and light blue high heeled sneakers. His head is lacking his usual beanie. He has a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. Kevin's jaw drops open.

"Double D," he says, unable to say anything else out of shock.

"Kevin," Eddward says, flashing a flirtatious smile, and removing Kevin's hat from his head and putting it on his own head the same way, so the brim faces the back. Eddward places his one hand on his hip, and the other on the stick of the lollipop. He sucks the lollipop real slow, looking Kevin in the eyes as he does.

"Oh, mercy," Kevin says as he watches Eddward. Music starts and Kevin begins to sing.

" _I got chills, they're multiplying."_ He takes off his varsity jacket and throws it to Eddy. " _And I'm losing control. 'Cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying!"_ Kevin puts his over his heart and collapses to the ground. Eddward hands off his lollipop to Nazz, and places his foot on Kevin's chest. He pushes his foot off of Kevin's chest. Eddward starts singing, with his friends singing backup.

" _You better shape up. 'Cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you."_ Kevin stands up, and Eddward keeps singing. " _You better shape up. You better understand. To my heart I must be true."_ Eddward keeps singing his note, and Kevin comes back.

" _Nothing left, nothing left for me to do."_ Eddward cutely starts to slowly jog away from Kevin, with Kevin following. They sing together, with all their present friends singing back up.

" _You're the one that I want, oo-oo-oo, honey."_ Eddward stops and turns to face Kevin. He signals Kevin to come to him. They keep singing." _The one that I want, oo-oo-oo, honey."_ Kevin gets to him, and Eddward walks away from him, swaying his hips, playing hard to get. Kevin follows still. They keep singing. " _The one that I want, oo-oo-oo, the one I need. Oh, yes, indeed."_ Eddward turns to face Kevin, and walks backwards. Everyone else but Eddward cuts out.

" _If you're filled, with affection. You're too shy to convey."_ Eddward walks right up to Kevin, looking him in the eyes seductively. " _Meditate in my direction."_ He slides his hands up his own inner thighs, toward his crotch. " _Feel your way."_ He turns around, and walks away from Kevin again. Kevin stays dazed for a moment, but then quickly follows and sings with available friends singing back up.

" _I better shape up. 'Cause you need a man."_ Eddward stops and looks back at him. Kevin cuts out and he sings.

" _I need a man, who can keep me satisfied."_ He starts walking again. He cuts out, and Kevin cuts back in.

" _I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove."_ Eddward turns around and looks at Kevin. Eddward comes in, and Kevin cuts out.

" _You better prove. That my faith is justified."_ Kevin looks at Eddward with a questioning face as he sings, and Eddward cuts out.

" _Are you sure?"_ Eddward nods his head and answers Kevin.

" _Yes I'm sure down deep inside."_ They sing together, looking at each other.

" _You're the one that I want, oo-oo-oo, honey. The one that I want, oo-oo-oo, honey."_ They intertwine both of their hands with each other's hands. " _The one that I want, oo-oo-oo, the one I need. Oh, yes, indeed."_ Kevin spins Eddward around, and they sing the chorus two more times. While they're singing, Rave and Nat walk over, Nat's arm around Rave's waist. They smile at Eddward and Kevin, and Rave cuddles into Nat's side. Kevin and Eddward eventually stop singing, looking into each other's eyes. They kiss, Eddward wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck, and Kevin wrapping his arms around Eddward's waist.

"I'm so happy that everyone's back together," Nazz says.

"It's a shame that this will probably be our last time all together though," Jimmy says. Kevin and Eddward stop kissing.

"We're gonna see each other again," Kevin says.

"How do you know?" Sarah asks.

"A whole bunch of us grew up in the same cul-de-sac. We're gonna run into each other more than a few times yet."

"Anyways," Eddward says. "We'll always have these memories of each other." Kevin looks at everyone and smiles.

"Wop ba-ba lu-mop!" He yells.

"And wop bam boom!" Everyone else yells back. They all run off to an open area in the fairground. Kevin picks up Eddward princess style and carries him. They all pose together with their partners, and friends clump together. The music starts, and everyone in the fairgrounds looks at them strangely. The friends all start singing together.

" _We go together like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong. Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom."_ The friends all look at each other as they sing. " _Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop. That's the way it should be. Wah-oooh, yeah!"_ They change their poses, ones that were sitting stand, and ones that were standing sit on the ground. They keep singing.

" _We're one of a kind like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo. Our names are signed,"_ some of them shake their shoulders. " _Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doo-wop she-bop."_ Each of them points to one person in the group. " _Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop. We'll always be like one, wa-wa-wa-waaah."_ Everyone stands that is sitting. They all put their arms around the shoulders of the friends next to them. They come back in.

" _When we go out at night, and stars are shinin' bright up in the skies above."_ Kevin, Nat and Eddy spin their boyfriends and girlfriend into them, and hold them around the waist from behind. " _Or at the high school dance where you can find romance. Maybe it might be love."_ Kevin and Nat kiss their boyfriends on the cheek, and Nazz turns her head toward Eddy and pecks him on the lips. The friends run and separate two ways.

Sarah and Ed come out together, dancing together and singing." _Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong."_ Ed spins Sarah and they run off.

Nazz and Eddy run out together, Nazz doing a cartwheel. They sing. " _Shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom."_ She jumps on his back, and they run off.

Nat and Rave come out singing, Nat spinning Rave. " _Chang chang changitty chang shoobop."_ Nat picks Rave up and runs off with him.

Rolf and Jimmy run out, dancing and singing. " _Dip da dip da dip doowop da doobee doo."_ Jimmy grabs Rolf's arm and runs off with him.

Eddward and Kevin run out, dancing like a couple, and singing." _Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop."_

Everyone comes back out and starts dancing and singing together. " _Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom."_

They all keep singing and dancing. " _Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong._

 _Shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom. Chang chang changitty chang shoobop."_ They run around the fairgrounds together, still singing. " _Dip da dip da dip doowop da doobee doo. Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop. Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom."_ Kevin and Eddward stop.

Kevin points to Eddward and sings. " _Wop baba lu mop."_

Eddward points at Kevin and sings. " _A wap bam boom."_ The group of friends start to dance together through the dance break with other people joining them as well. The friends regroup into a clump in the center of a group of people still start singing again.

" _We're for each other like wop baba lu mop a wap bam boom."_ Nat throws his arm around Kevin's shoulder, and Sarah throws her arm around Ed's waist. " _Just like my brother_

 _is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom. Chang chang changitty chang shoobop. We'll always be together, wah ooooh, yeah!"_ Kevin grabs Eddward's hand and pulls him away from the group. People around the friends start to sing.

" _We'll always be together,"_ the women keep singing over and over again, still dancing.

" _Chang chang changitty chang shoobop,"_ the men sing. The men and women divide into two rows with a large amount of space in between, like a aisle. As they keep singing, the friends come down the aisle in couples of people. Ed and Sarah run down the aisle, holding hands. Jimmy and Rolf saunter down, with Jimmy on Rolf's arm. Eddy and Nazz walk through hand-in-hand. Nat and Rave walk down with Nat's arm around Rave's waist. He grabs Rave's butt on the way. When they get to the end, they start kissing. Finally, Kevin and Eddward drive down slowly on Kevin's motorcycle. As they pass people, the people wave at them. When they get to the end, their friends wave, and Nat gives Kevin a thumbs up. Kevin smiles back at Nat, and Eddward waves goodbye to everyone. Kevin revs up the engine, and they take off, with their friends and the music fading in the distance.

 _A.N. Thank you everyone for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! I truly appreciate you sticking through this with me even when I was in the editing process, and not posting for months on end. I apologize for that, and thank you for sharing the experience with me. Please feel free to write me reviews on how you thought the story was. I would love to hear your thoughts. I have other stories in the works for the Ed, Edd n' Eddy fandom that will be highlighting Rave and Nat's relationship, and will included Kevedd. Those will be out in time, I have lots of other stories to get through first that are in progress. Thank you again, and hopefully I will see you again in the future reading my other stories. Cheers!_ _P.S. I might be adding a lemony treat just for you guys. Tell me if I should_ _~Double_


	17. Tumblr Note

_Author's Note: Hey guys! No new chapter, but I do have news! I am starting an ask blog on Tumblr for this story to ask the characters any questions, and to ask me any questions. It's called Ask Lasting Romance with the username being ask-lasting-romance. My main Tumblr account is fangirlwriter4ever if you are interested. Thank you all for reading, and I am glad you enjoyed it! Cheers! ~ Double_


End file.
